


Lions and Leopards and Wolves, Oh My!

by warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BOTFA fix it, Canon Divergence, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Eventual Bagginshield, F/M, Fix-It, I will add more tags as I go, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shapeshifter Bilbo Baggins, Shapeshifting, Smut, WIP, Work In Progress, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart/pseuds/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU version of The Hobbit, where Frodo has a sister and their parents die before Bilbo leaves. Also, Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men are Shifters. Elves are also known as Fairies. Orcs and Goblins are... Well, Orcs and Goblins. And Wizards are still Wizards. But Bilbo's niece convinces Thorin to let her accompany them, and they really should be glad she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

In a hole in the ground there lived 3 hobbits. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.

  
It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with panelled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats- these hobbits were fond of visitors. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill - The Hill, as all the people for many miles round called it - and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another. No going upstairs for the hobbits: bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (lots of these), wardrobes (they had whole rooms devoted to clothes), kitchens, dining-rooms, all were on the same floor, and indeed on the same passage. The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for these were the only ones to have windows, deep-set round windows looking over their garden and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river.  
  
These hobbits were very well-to-do hobbits, and their name was Baggins. The Bagginses had lived in the neighbourhood of The Hill for time out of mind, and people considered them very respectable, not only because most of them were rich, but also because they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected: one could tell what a Baggins would say on any question without the bother of asking him. This is a story of how 2 Bagginses had an adventure, and found themselves doing and saying things altogether unexpected.   
  
Hobbits need some description nowadays, since they have become rare and shy of the Big People. They are (or were) a little people, about half a man's height, and smaller than the bearded Dwarves. Hobbits have no beards. There is little or no magic about them, except the ordinary everyday sort which helps them to disappear quietly and quickly when large stupid folk come blundering along, making a noise like elephants which they can hear a mile off. They are Shifters, like Men and the Dwarves are. They are inclined to have a stomach; they dress in bright colours (chiefly green and yellow); wear no shoes, because their feet grow natural leathery soles and thick warm brown hair like the stuff on their heads (which is curly); have long clever brown fingers, good-natured faces, and laugh deep fruity laughs (especially after dinner, which they have twice a day when they can get it). Now you know enough to go on with. The mother of the uncle hobbit - of Bilbo Baggins, that is - was the fabulous Belladonna Took, one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took, head of the hobbits who lived across The Water, the small river that ran at the foot of The Hill. It was often said (in other families) that long ago one of the Took ancestors must have taken a fairy wife. That was, of course, absurd, but certainly there was still something not entirely hobbit-like about them, - and once in a while members of the Took-clan would go and have adventures. They discreetly disappeared, and the family hushed it up; but the fact remained that the Tooks were not as respectable as the Bagginses, though they were undoubtedly richer. Not that Belladonna Took ever had any adventures after she became Mrs. Bungo Baggins. Bungo, that was Bilbo's father, built the most luxurious hobbit-hole for her (and partly with her money) that was to be found either under The Hill or over The Hill or across The Water, and there they remained to the end of their days. Still it is probable that Bilbo, her only son, although he looked and behaved exactly like a second edition of his solid and comfortable father, got something a bit queer in his makeup from the Took side, something that only waited for a chance to come out. The chance never arrived, until Bilbo Baggins was grown up, being about sixty years old or so, and living in the beautiful hobbit-hole built by his father, with his cousin Drogo's orphan children, Frodo and Sellana.

The chance came one morning not long after second breakfast, an important meal in a hobbit's day, when Bilbo was out enjoying the sunshine and the full feeling in his belly. A pipe in his hand, occasionally raised to his lips to blow some of the most perfect smoke rings ever admired in the Shire. Sellana glanced out the window to see Bilbo contentedly smoking and probably humming. Returning to the dishes and the kitchen to clean, she whistled to herself, wondering when she would be free to go for a run. Even though it was a few years past her majority, Sellana still longed for the freedom of shifting whenever she pleased. A true gentle hobbit rarely shifted, and those who shifted often were looked down upon. Hobbits had no need to shift, the Big Folk protected them, and only those too poor to buy food, shifted in order to hunt (even then this was done secretly at night).

Frodo too sometimes missed being allowed to shift, having just reached his majority, but he was growing accustomed to it quickly, only occasionally feeling nostalgic over that part of his youth. But perhaps Sellana felt it more keenly due to an irregularity. Sellana was an unusual Shifter, meaning she could choose between two forms. It had sparked chatter when noticed, but it wasn't exactly rare for a hobbit to display this ability, just unusual. Thus the hobbit gossip had idled quickly, turning to other, more interesting tidbits.

Sellana and Frodo managed to find contentment with their bachelor uncle. He wasn't always the most knowledgeable in the care and keeping of children, but he had raised them with love and understanding in the manner of hobbits when their parents had died in a boating accident nearly 15 years prior. They were rather young to be married or having children by hobbit standards, but they had been foolishly in love and nothing the world said would deter them from pursuing their own happiness.

Sellana finished washing dishes, and slid the pie she had been resting into the oven, noting it would be done just in time for elevensies. She grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water, a nice refresher after sweating in the oven warm kitchen. She heard the door open and a sharp "Good morning." A tone she recognized of Bilbo's when he was rather put out and feeling testy with a certain person. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she wondered which nosy neighbor had tested uncle Bilbo this time. While like any hobbit he enjoyed company, he preferred having prior knowledge of a visit and easily became exasperated with the inquisitive (to the point of prying) nature of his fellow hobbits.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Bilbo?" Sellana snickered at her wry uncle.

"It's uncle Bilbo to you, you impertinent little tripe. And such language is not appreciated in my home." Bilbo sternly reprimanded his much loved niece.

Sellana laughed at his disapproving expression, “Well come on then uncle Bilbo, who ruffled your feathers?”

“Gandalf!” Bilbo exclaimed, harrumphing as his niece laughed at his discomfort. “That crazy old man seems to think I’d be interested in an adventure.” His voice lowered as he muttered more to himself, “nasty things, make you late for supper.”

Sellana found herself growing excited at the idea of an adventure, how could uncle Bilbo not want to go an adventure?! He had told her and Frodo countless tales of elves and their fairy magic, of orcs and their incredible strength but vicious nature, of the Big Folk and their journeys. Why, supposedly, (according to Shire gossip) one of Bilbo’s many ancestors was even a fairy! Adventure sounded like an amazing reason to leave the Shire and it’s stuffy customs, and restrictive habits behind.

“I invited him for tea.” Bilbo mumbled.

Frodo’s laughter rang through the room as the hilarity of the encounter struck him. “So let me get this straight uncle, he invites you on an adventure? A loathsome notion in the quiet of Hobbiton. An invitation you have no intention of accepting, but for some reason, you still can’t overcome your hobbit priorities and invite a man you’d probably rather never see again, to tea?”

Bilbo looked rather ashamed of himself and a bit green as he seemed to realize what he’d done. “I highly doubt he’ll show. Let’s just act as though this morning never happened and it will all go away.” Nodding his head in affirmation at his niece and nephew, he walked away, leaving Sellana and Frodo shaking their heads at their silly uncle.

“Frodo, whatever are we going to do with him?” Sellana sighed in amusement.

Frodo eyed his sister with a smirk, "Hope Gandalf shows up for tea."

:::::

Tea time came and went with no signs of Gandalf showing up, a fact that greatly disappointed the two younger hobbits. They thought an adventure would do good things for their uncle. He was starting to gain an abundance of pudge, common to older hobbits, soon he would grow rotund like the Old Took. They recalled the look in his eyes when they were still young enough to warrant bedtime stories. He used to tell them wonderful stories of adventure: about dragons, and trolls, and the heroes who used to defeat them. His eyes lit up bright, a sparkle in them at the thought of daring these grand acts himself. Bilbo used to adore shifting and taking them for a run (one of the few times it was acceptable for a hobbit past their majority to shift).

Sellana herself longed to go on this adventure Gandalf had planned. Her disappoint in his lack of appearance was selfish, she had planned to convince them that she would go as well. The stuffy life of the Shire didn't sit well with Sellana, sometimes she wondered if perhaps she weren't the one with a fairy for an ancestor.

So when a knock on the door came just as they were settling in for supper, Bilbo squeezing lemon over his perfectly seared salmon, Sellana's stomach jumped into her throat. Uncle Bilbo's irritated glare had her stifling giggles as he mumbled, "What respectable hobbit visits at supper? Terribly rude really.” As he huffily exited the kitchen towards the front door.

Sellana and Frodo shared looks filled with mischief and excitement. Bilbo seemed to have put the morning’s encounter from his mind, but his niece and nephew certainly hadn’t. Gandalf might be late, but at least he was here (or so they thought).

It wasn’t until a very large, burly dwarf clumped into the dining room where they were seated, a very flustered Bilbo trailing behind (his face nothing but confused), that they realized they were mistaken.

The bald dwarf with a forked beard and mustache bowed down and greeted them, “Dwalin, at your service.” In a deep voice that had them both springing from their seats to bow as well.

“Sellana and Frodo Baggins at yours.” Sellana’s smile was wide as she straightened, an adventure indeed!

“Is there any food?” Dwalin asked, gruff but managing to lean towards politeness.

“Of course Master Dwalin. Please sit and I’ll grab you a plate. Sellana, would you mind fetching Master Dwalin whatever drink would quench his parched throat?” Frodo jumped into action, dashing to the stove for another serving (hobbits are quite incapable of making small portions, if somehow, not all of it gets eaten, they appreciate it as a lovely midnight snack).

“I’d love a good ale, Lass.” Dwalin winked at Sellana.

“One tankard of ale, coming right up.” Sellana called from the pantry. She chose one of Bilbo’s heartier, fuller ales. It seemed more his style, judging merely from his exterior. When she brought it out and placed it in front of him, she was satisfied to see she had made the right choice, if his grunts of appreciation were anything to go by.

Everyone managed to sit down and get back to their supper, although Bilbo was nearly too flustered to eat. Dwalin ate with such gusto and conviction that Sellana and Frodo deemed it wiser to wait until he was finished to begin pestering him with strange questions, such as what's brought you here? And why are you in our home?

As his plate neared empty, Dwalin spoke, his words heavily accented with the sounds of far off foreign lands, "Tha's quite good, tha’ is. Is there anymore?"

Bilbo, who had (for once) barely touched his food, sprang up and grabbed a plate full of biscuits Frodo had made. He offered the large mound to the dwarf, who promptly snatched several and crammed one in his mouth, uncaring of the crumbs that fell down and caught in his beard. Bilbo seemed to be unable to speak or function properly. It was as if the lack of decorum on the part of their guest had short circuited his brain and shut him off. Sellana and Frodo were forced to hide snickers at his discomfort.

The moment was broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing a second time. Dwalin rumbled around the food in his mouth (horrifying Bilbo further) "Tha'll be the door." Frodo sprang up this time, hoping it was indeed Gandalf. Sellana and Bilbo followed behind him, standing in the arch of the hallway as Frodo swung open the door to reveal a white haired and bearded dwarf.

"Balin, at your service." He bowed gracefully.

"Good evening!" Frodo's smile was wide.

"Yes. It is a good evening." Balin returned as he looked up at the sky. "But i think it might rain later.” He ambled in inquiring, “Am I late?”

“Late for what?” Bilbo confusedly answered, beginning to become very worried about the turn this night was taking.

“Oh!” Balin exclaimed catching sight of Dwalin raiding the cookie jar (his large dwarvish hand stuck trying to take too many cookies). “Evening, brother!”

“Balin,” Dwalin set down the cookie jar. “You’re shorter and whiter than last I saw you.”

“Whiter, not shorter.” Balin countered, “And sharp enough for the both of us.”

Balin and Dwalin both had such warm smiles on their faces as they set their hands on each others shoulders in what looked a very familiar gesture of the brothers. Frodo noticed Bilbo seemed to soften as he watched the interaction. It gave him hope for the outcome of this evening. Perhaps he wouldn’t fight this adventure so much if he saw the softer side of the two dwarven brothers.

*WHOOMP* Balin and Dwalin smashed their heads together in a very violent and shocking crash (causing all three hobbits to jump in surprise).

The two dwarves made their way into the pantry and began raiding the many goodies stocked within, while Bilbo tried to convince his supremely stubborn niece and nephew that it wasn't proper for the dwarves to be there. Why were they in his home? He liked visitors but he liked to know them before they came visiting. He didn't know these two dwarves, not in the slightest! Another knock on the door interrupted his tirade with his niece and nephew.

“No! No more dwarves in my house!” Bilbo ground out as he marched towards the door, Sellana pattering behind him to be sure he didn’t refuse the visitors entry. He swung the door open to reveal two considerably younger (and far more attractive) dwarves than the ones already within Bag End, standing on the doorstep.

“Fili,” the blond with two mustache braids and a short beard introduced himself.

“Kili,” the brunet with little to no mustache or beard, added. Together they bowed low and offered, “At your service.”

“You must be Mr. Boggins!” Kili’s face looked like that of an adorable happy puppy as he spoke to poor, annoyed Bilbo.

“Nope! You can’t come in, you’ve come to the wrong house.” Bilbo declared as he started to shut the door.

“Uncle!” Sellana scolded as she lunged forward and stopped the door from closing as Kili also reached up and cried, “What? Has it been cancelled?”

“No one told us.” Fili stepped next to Kili and eyed Bilbo a bit suspiciously as Sellana pulled the door back open.

“Cancelled? No nothing’s been cancelled.” Bilbo argued with irritated vehemence.

“That’s a relief.” Kili’s face lit up as he walked in, followed by his brother who sauntered in with a swagger, scrutinizing the halls of Bag End before turning around and pulling off the sword at his waist, and another hidden in his coat, depositing them into Bilbo’s arms.

“Careful with these, I’ve just had them sharpened.” Fili told Bilbo as he continued to remove weapon after weapon from his person, placing it on the rapidly increasing (and quite impressive) pile in Bilbo’s arms.

“It’s nice!” Kili enthused, “This place. Did you do it yourself?” He inquired right before he began to scrape his boots off onto an old wooden box in the hallway. Sellana cringed knowing Bilbo was going to be pissed about that.

“No, my father built it for my- That’s my mother’s glory box! Could you please not do that.”

Luckily, Dwalin came out of the pantry at that moment and spotted the two newcomers. “Kili!” He grabbed his shoulder and began pulling him along, “Come on, give us a hand.”

Sellana could only describe the look on Kili’s face as he realized who he was being escorted by as admiration, “Mister Dwalin.”

“Let’s shove this around the other way or we’ll never get everyone in.” Balin instructed, Frodo and Sellana jumped in to help move the table as they listened to Bilbo’s spluttering. “Everyone? How many more are there?” The doorbell interrupted what was sure to be a lovely and long winded rant. Unfortunately this just enraged Bilbo further, he’d had quite enough of unexpected visitors. “There’s nobody home!” Bilbo bellowed as he walked away, tossing Fili’s vast array of weaponry onto a hallway bench. His shouting perfectly audible to everyone still in the dining room. “Go away and bother somebody else! (the doorbell chimed again) There’s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is.” Sellana leaned over to Fili who was positioned next to her and apologized, “I’m sorry, uncle isn’t used to this sort of thing. He doesn’t mean it like that. He can be quite pleasant and polite."

"I'm not offended Miss...?" Fili accepted graciously.

"Sellana. Sellana Baggins," with a twinkle in her she added, "at your service." Fili chuckled at the dwarven greeting.

  
“If this is some block heads idea of a joke, I can say it is in very poor taste.” Bilbo could be heard shouting from the hall as he swung the door open and muffled thudding and groans echoed through Bag End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and will continue to enjoy the tale. I can't promise you that every chapter will be quite so long, nor can I promise any sort of schedule for posting. But I had this idea for a story one day and I had to tell it. I really hope you enjoy it. This work is un-beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes, please feel free to leave any suggestions, comments, kudos, or concerns. They are all appreciated and help with the process.

Chaos quickly ensued as the rest of the party joined and began raiding the pantry for its’ innumerable goodies, finishing the setup of the table and chairs, and Bilbo running around trying to convince everyone to “Put that back!” Sellana and Frodo merrily joined the dwarves in their endeavor to empty the larders of Bag End. Wine and beer were passed merrily, glasses filled and refilled, food thrown and eaten. Gandalf had even arrived with the last bunch and sat happily at the table as mayhem reigned the evening.

Sellana was thrilled by the bedlam, the exciting chatter and exuberant nature of the dwarves was so different from that of hobbits. The evening in and of itself was turning out to be an adventure, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what sort of grand escapade they were planning to embark on.

Hearty laughter played as Fili stepped (quite gracefully in fact) across the table, nimbly avoiding plates and food and people as he offered one of the many ales in his hands. Finally managing to seat himself between his brother Kili, and Sellana, plopping down the last 3 ales in front of them. “Care for a drink?” He asked leaning in towards her. “I suppose I could be persuaded.” She smirked, lifting the hearty brew to her full pink lips. The effect was ruined when she promptly snorted it back out as Dwalin poured his drink down Oin’s ear trumpet.

As if on some unspoken cue, all the dwarves raised their drinks and began to drain them, all manner of liquids pouring out the sides of their mouths and down their beards. When they finally set them down again, Nori (a slender dwarf with red hair and beard molded into the shape of a star) began a series of burps to which they all laughed until his younger brother, Ori (the dwarf on the other side of Sellana) interrupted his older brother with a much lower, longer, and louder belch of his own. Met with impressive cheering, Ori sat back down, red faced but smiling widely. Sellana clapped him on the back in congratulations, that was a mighty impressive sound he had produced, indeed.

The rest of the meal continued in this spirited manner, everyone talking over each other and eating until they were nearly sick.

Sellana spent it listening to stories spun by Fili and Kili, tales of their travels, their mother, odd jobs, and even their culture. Clearly the boys embellished some of their yarns, but it was great fun to listen to them; occasionally Ori or another dwarf would butt in and add their own snippet (or knock Kili and Fili back down to size). But in truth Sellana was having far more fun than she had in a long time. She could see Frodo being regaled with tales of Gloin’s son and wife as the dwarves next to them rolled their eyes in irritation, having heard his stories many times themselves.

Bilbo was wandering around, from pantry to kitchen and back again. Studying the empty shelves and quietly muttering curses on dwarves and Gandalf alike. When finally dinner was over and the dwarves began moving around, cleaning hands and wiping beards. Sellana could see Bilbo storming through the hall complaining to Gandalf about all of the damage caused. “I don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!”

Ori chose this moment to politely ask Bilbo, “Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?”

“Here ya go Ori, give it to me.” Fili walked in and grabbed the plate, tossing it quickly to his brother standing in front of the kitchen. Kili tossed it to Bifur who was preparing the wash basin. This prompted all the dwarves to start throwing plates towards Fili, who expertly caught and passed them on.

‘Excuse me could you please not do that? It’s my mother’s west farthing china it’s over a hundred years old!”

Sellana was astounded by the dexterity and grace Fili showed as he bounced and rolled the dishes thrown to him, playing and showing off his wonderful hand eye coordination. The dwarves still seated at the table started pounding their feet and scraping their silverware together, keeping to a simple beat.

“Could you not do that? You’ll blunt them.” Bilbo scolded.

Bofur with his twin braids and funny hat chuckled and spoke to his fellow dwarves, ‘Do you hear that lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.”

“ _Blunt the knives, bend the forks,_ ” Kili began singing.

“ _Smash the bottles and burn the corks,_ ” Fili continued.

“ _Chip the glasses and crack the plates…_ ” Several more joined in, “ _That’s what Bilbo Baggins_ _hates! Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat._ ”

 

Dishes were flying through the air, Ori was carrying a stack of dishes taller than his head, Bofur had a flute, Dwalin had a stringed instrument and was bouncing items off his head as they sang. Fili was flying in the hall to catch every dish. Food was being emptied in front of Bombur (a very large dwarf with a red braided beard wrapping around his neck).

Still they sang on, “ _Splash the wine on every door!  Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. And when you've finished, if any are whole, Send them down the hall to roll!_ ”

Balin sat in his seat at the end of the table looking rather indifferent to the whole affair, casually flipping things off his plate to Fili dancing behind him. They played their tune for a bit longer before finishing off with one last rousing shout of “ _That’s what Bilbo Baggins HATES!_ ”

When Bilbo burst in ready to be horribly upset he found a large stack of clean, chip/crack/bend/blunt free dishware, and hysterical dwarves laughing at his worry. The dwarves had cleaned up after themselves quickly and happily with a fun tune. Sellana grew more anxious to be allowed to go on this quest more than ever. This was a group of people she longed to be around. These people wouldn’t judge her for shifting past her majority. They’d probably just join right in on the fun. Everyone was laughing and slapping each other on the back, impressed with their own selves. Happy to be together and enjoying the night. Sellana glanced around and caught Frodo’s eye, he to was laughing and impressed by the merriment of the dwarves. Turning again, she happened to catch Fili watching her intently, she blushed and smiled when he inclined his head towards her before getting caught back up in the ruckus going on around him.

Two loud knocks on the door of Bag End yet again, caused everyone to go silent and turn towards the door. Gandalf looked around him at those gathered, staring straight at Bilbo as he said “He’s here.” Before getting up to answer the door himself with everyone tagging along behind him and squeezing into the narrow arch connecting the dining room to the front hallway.

“Gandalf,” Sellana heard from her place near the rear, “I thought you said this place would be easy to find.” It was a rich soothing voice, “I lost my way. Twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.”

Bilbo forced his way through upon hearing that. “Mark? There’s no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago.”

“There is a mark, I put it there myself.” Gandalf calmed, ‘Bilbo Baggins, I would like to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Bilbo turned to greet Thorin properly, finding himself staring at a tall, dark haired dwarf, dressed all in blue aside from his furs and chain mail armor, and some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Thorin turned to  view the burglar in full, a small smile graced his lips as he stepped forward. “So this is the hobbit? Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?” Thorin walked around Bilbo, looking him up and down from all angles. “Axe or sword is your weapon of choice?”

Sellana felt her hackles raised as she began to see where this was going. Thankfully, Bilbo rose to the occasion and straightened his back as he stared Thorin down, “Well I do have some skill in conkers, but I fail to see how that’s relevant.” Sellana smirked as her uncle’s famous temper and wit got the better of him. All the hobbits in the Shire knew Bilbo Baggins’ tongue was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

“Thought as much,” Thorin dismissed. Turning to his kin he added, “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

The company laughed even as Bilbo blushed and Frodo reached for his sister. Sellana growled low in her throat, a deep rumble from her wolf. How dare he step foot in their home and insult her uncle (and truly her kind in general) in under a minute? Everything grew still as the sound echoed through the hall. Thorin turned towards her with a scowl  on his face.

“And who are you?” Thorin’s tone demanded an answer.

“I could ask the same of you.” Sellana stalked forward until she stood in front of the taller dwarf, glaring up at him. “I know your name but I don’t know what you’re doing in my house or what gives you the right to insult your host the moment you step foot through his door.”

Thorin sneered down his nose at the little hobbit woman who dared to question him. “Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, **King** under the Mountain.”

“Well this house isn’t under a mountain, it’s barely even under a hill. You aren't king here, so you should show us, some respect.” Sellana pushed him further. Her eyes were too focused on Thorin to see Frodo silently pleading with her to stop, or the dwarves wide eyes as this tiny female challenged their King, or Fili and Kili’s nervous glances between each other.

“I respect those who deserve it, a tiny rotund little creature who can’t even defend himself isn’t deserving of mine nor anyone else’s respect.” Thorin spat.

With a vicious snarl, Sellana launched herself forward, shifting almost instantaneously as she moved, until a Maned Wolf had Thorin pinned on his back, teeth bared and savage growls emanating from the belly of the wolf.

“Sellana Baggins! Shift back this instant! Get off of him!” Bilbo shouted. Angry with his niece for intervening and also worried for her safety as he noticed a few dwarves reaching for their weapons.

Slowly and unwillingly removing herself from Thorin’s chest, Sellana stepped back and waited for him to get up. Thorin propped himself up onto his elbows and stared at Sellana for a moment before regaining his feet. With her head clearer and no longer occupied by a single minded desire to rip Thorin’s throat out for his rude behavior, Sellana took a moment to sniff the air and see if she could sense what type of Shifters they were.

Frodo and Bilbo’s familiar Maned Wolf scents greeted her first. Thorin smelled canine, as did Kili, but not the scent of Maned Wolf she was accustomed to, sharper, muskier. Fili though, Fili smelled feline, not like leopard, darker and mellower. She could pick out Dwalin’s scent, and it smelled rather… Piggish? She really wasn’t sure. The rest of the dwarves blended together and made it too difficult to pick out any one odor and identify it.

“What is this? A long legged fox?” Thorin chuckled, drawing Sellana’s attention back to the impertinent dwarf at hand. “I will admit though, it takes a lot to get the drop on me, good for you. Perhaps I was wrong and you do deserve my respect.” He placed his hand over his heart and bowed. “My apologies, Miss Baggins. Although, you do still look rather breakable.” It was as though Thorin was incapable of not insulting someone. King though he claimed to be, diplomacy was clearly not his strong suit. Sellana let out a wolfish yip of laughter and shook herself.  Forcing a second shift was less natural and slower as her emotions were no longer high and aiding the process.

She heard the gasps and shouts of surprise as she took on her second form, that of a black leopard. Sellana was quite vain about her leopard form, very few hobbits had cat forms, and none so beautiful as her glossily rosetted black fur.

A gentle touch at the back of her head startled Sellana, but she leaned back into it and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be petted. Purring she wound around the dwarf whose hand (boldly) ran down her head and across her back. Coming to a stop and opening her eyes to see who it was, she got a whiff of cat and looked up to see Fili watching her in awe. Letting out another rumble, she pushed against him much like a house cat does when it wants to be petted.

“How is this even possible?” He murmured while the rest of the dwarves were now silent in their confusion having pulled back from the cat.

“Well,” Gandalf began to explain, “Unlike dwarves, some hobbits are two natured, meaning they have two animal forms they are able to shift to. It is unique to hobbits, men and dwarves seem to lack that ability, granted, not every hobbit is two natured, just a few here and there.”

Thorin watched Sellana and his nephew intently, suddenly gaining far more respect for the smart mouthed hobbit.

“Yes, Sellana gets her cat form from her mother, and her wolf from her father, Frodo just has the wolf form.” Bilbo informed them.

“Where is their mother?” Thorin inquired.

“Oh. Dead, in a boating accident. Both of them actually.”

“You mean you aren’t there father?” Thorin inquired.

Bilbo shook his head chuckling, “No, although with her temper you would certainly think she must be mine. I’m their old bachelor uncle. No way was I going to allow Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to raise them, she shouldn’t even be allowed to raise her own child!” Bilbo ended vehemently.

“Sellana, would you please stop causing a commotion and go shift and dress, we have much to talk about this evening.” Gandalf scolded and put an end to the conversation.

Slowly opening one eye to peer at Gandalf, she yawned and stretched, disappointed (for Fili was quite good at giving ear scratches). Rubbing her head on his side one more time to thank him, she turned around and sauntered through the crowd of dwarves towards her room. A few dwarves reached out and ran their hands along her as well, seemingly incapable of resisting the shimmer of her coat. Frodo moved along beside her to open her bedroom door for her, shaking his head at his too bold sister. “Show off.” He muttered as she slipped through the door. Shifting and pulling on another set of clothes (shifting tore right through clothing), “At least now they’ll let me come too.” She responded in a hiss.

Frodo could do nothing more than huff a sigh at his sister, he knew she loved shifting and wanted an adventure, but he still thought she was rather silly. Uncle was the one they were trying to convince to go on this adventure. At least he had no intention of trying to join the quest, so there would be one Baggins left to watch Bag End.

They quietly slipped into the dining room and listened in awed silence as they learned of the Lonely Mountain, Erebor. They learned of the vast wealth hidden deep within, and the dragon guarding it who had forced the dwarves from their own home ages ago. Thorin spoke of his kin refusing to help the quest, the gathered dwarves deflated as they learned they were being abandoned.

“Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” Gloin insisted, hoping to cheer the company.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold!” Oin began reciting the prophecy, “When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast shall end.”

“What beast?” Bilbo popped up behind Thorin, having been busy in the kitchen.

“Why that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.” Bofur informed Bilbo calmly. “Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals.”

“Yes, I know what a dragon is thank you.” Bilbo responded cheekily.

“I’m not afraid, I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!” Ori sprang up and shouted, Sellana found this hard to believe as his older brother Dori (a fussy grey bearded dwarf with intricate braids) yanked him back down telling him to be quiet.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, and we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.’ Balin reminded them grimly. Everyone seemed to take offense to his statement.

Until Fili spoke, “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf.”

“And do you forget we have a wizard in our company? Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time,” Kili added.

“Oh no no no. I wouldn’t say....” Gandalf hedged uncomfortably.

“How many than?” Dori asked. “How many dragons have you killed? Well go on then, give us a number.” Dori demanded.

Chaos broke out yet again as the dwarves began fighting for a reason Sellana wasn’t even sure about this time. Thankfully Thorin brought them under control quickly as he shouted, “Enough! If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor?”

The company shouted it’s approval at their leader’s words. And Sellana began to understand how this dwarf could be king. He was a king, he could inspire, incite his people to action. She could see his words having an effect even on uncle Bilbo.

“You forget, the front gate is sealed, there’s no way into the mountain.” Balin the eternal pessimist ruined the moment. Gandalf smirked and began fiddling with his robes.

“That my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” A key was suddenly in Gandalf’s hand.

“How came you by this?” Thorin asked, voice soft in amazement.

“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain; for safekeeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf passed it into the large hands of the dwarf king.

Fili mumbled as the moment grew, “If there is a key, then there must be a door.”

“These runes, speak of a hidden passage, to the lower halls.” Gandalf answered pointing at the map.

“There’s another way in.” Kili’s smile was wide and voice soft.

“If we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Gandalf seemed tired as he continued, “The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are those in middle earth who can.” He paused to take in his companions faces, “The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if you are careful, and clever, I believe it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar,” Ori stated, eyes switching between Bilbo and Sellana.

“And a good one too,” Bilbo added obliviously, “An expert I’d imagine.”

“And are you?” Oin asked him.

“Am I what?” Poor Bilbo had no idea what their plans were for him.

Oin with his poor hearing misunderstood and shouted happily, “He says he’s an expert!”

“Me? No no no, I’m not a burglar, I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.” Bilbo protested.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.” Balin agreed. Sellana was getting very annoyed with Balin’s doom and gloom, was he sure he even wanted to go?

“Aye,” Dwalin’s tone was sad. “The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” The company quietly began to speak amongst themselves and worry about not having a burglar, Sellana found herself worried that she wouldn’t be able to go, despite having shown off her two natured shifts.

“Enough!” Gandalf rose like a thunder cloud, gathering shadow and darkness to roll around him like a thunder cloud. “If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of your company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. Theres a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he has a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.”

Gandalf and Thorin sat there staring at each other for a moment before Thorin conceded, “Very well, we’ll do it your way.”

“No. no. no please!” Bilbo protested.

“Give him the contract.” Thorin gestured to Balin.

Balin stood up and handed over the contract to be read, “It’s just the usual, summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements. So forth.”

“Funeral arrangements!” Bilbo squeaked.

Bilbo began muttering under his breath as he read the contract. “Incineration?!” Came a sudden protest.

“Oh aye! He’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” Bofur supplied. Bilbo began hyperventilating, crying “Air, air, I need air.”

”Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain. Poof! You’re nothing more than a pile of ash.” Bofur obliviously continued, despite the pallid tint of Bilbo’s skin. Bilbo stood there a moment, looking as though he was about to recover, when, “No.” And fell over in a faint.

Sellana sighed as she got up and went over to her uncle, she snatched the vial of smelling salts from the pantry, and knelt down next to him. Thorin also got up and knelt beside him, plucking the salts from Sellana’s hands. “I can take over this if you’d like to make him tea and warm a blanket for when he comes to.” Tilting her head, she squinted at this supposedly mighty king, caring for a hobbit he didn't know, had made fun of, and seemed to brush off as useless. Despite her suspicions, Sellana stood to do as he suggested, “Take care of my uncle, Thorin.” Frodo moved to make a chair ready.

Sellana made a stop in the living room to snatch a blanket before continuing to the kitchen. Opening the oven, she made sure it was still warm as she hung the blanket on a chair to soak up the heat. The kettle already had a good bit of water in it so she just lit the flame and began grabbing a cup and Bilbo’s favorite tea.

“Is he going to be alright?” A quiet voice asked behind her.

Turning her head, she smiled softly, “He’ll be fine, Kili. Uncle’s just gotten to worked up tonight is all. Thirteen dwarves invading his house and finding out he’s to go on a quest where he could be burned alive just seems to have been a wee bit too much for his Baggins side to handle.”

“I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to be such a bother.” The kicked puppy look on Kili’s face wrenched her heart. “No. No. Kili, you’re fine! I didn’t mean to imply it was your fault.” Sellana couldn’t help an impish smile. “Uncle likes to believe he is a true Baggins, but he gets most of his personality from his mother, who was a Took. And everyone knows the Tooks are entirely unrespectable.”

“Aren’t you a Baggins though?” Kili smiled and then looked confused.

“Yes, I am. But I also come from across the water, Bagginses over there like to go boating, and that’s not wholly respectable. I’m also two natured, which makes me just a little bit strange.” Sellana mused. “Perhaps that’s why I want to go on this quest so badly with you all.” She murmured to herself.

‘You want to come too? I’ll tell uncle Thorin. He’ll have to let you come.” Kili’s face lit up as he darted away on his new mission. Sellana chuckled to herself, not realizing that Kili had just admitted he and Fili were royalty as well.

“So we’ll have a Lady along with us?” Dwalin’s thickly accented voice came from the archway.

“Eavesdropping is terribly rude.” Sellana pointed out.

“Well I’ll be glad to have ya along lass. Someone needs to keep Thorin and the boys in line, and you’ve already proven you can handle that task quite well.” Sellana found her face pulling together. “But Dwalin, aren’t you afraid that gentle folk like me won’t last out in the wild?”

“Ah lassie, you are no gentle folk. Your uncle, him I’m worried about, but you might be able to keep him safe too.” Dwalin explained. “And since I imagine tha’ you probably don’t have much experience with weaponry, I’ll teach ya. You’ll be a proper warrior by the end.”

His words made her feel warm inside, she had been right. These dwarves were going to encourage her and help her find her happiness. The stuffiness of hobbits could be put behind her.

"One more thing lass, if any of the men give you trouble, _of any sort_ , give 'em hell. Leave them alive though. Then you come find me, I'll make sure they understand that we won't stand for any sort of misconduct." Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest until Sellana nodded her understanding. "I'll go talk to Thorin, hopefully Kili hasn't botched it too much."

And away the large dwarf went, following Kili’s path to find Thorin. A smile slid across her lips as it sank in that she was going to get her adventure after all.

“Sel, uncle’s woken up, Thorin’s laid him on his bed.” Frodo poked his head into the kitchen.

“Alright.” Sellana replied, turning back to the tea and pulling the hot water off the stove. She picked up the cup of now steeping tea and closed the oven before picking up the blanket. Thorin had exited uncle’s room already. She imagined Dwalin and Kili had ambushed him as he walked out the door, Kili’s hands were flying as he spoke, Dwalin occasionally butting in and shushing Kili. Thorin listened intently, nodding as they spoke. When finally she reached the door, Thorin motioned to her to wait a moment.

“Dwalin and Kili tell me you wish to join us, is this true?” Sellana nodded her affirmation effusively. “I find no issue with it. I will have Balin draw up another contract. Welcome to the company Sellana Baggins.” Thorin chuckled at the excitement playing across her face.

Kili attempted to jump on her and hug her but was caught by Dwalin, “Do you not see her arms are full of things for her uncle? Calm yourself or I’ll have to put you in a time out.”

Sellana snickered at the blush creeping up Kili’s cheeks at having been chastened in such a manner. Attempting to save him some of his dignity, she thanked Thorin and took her leave, the tea would grow cold if she didn’t get it to Bilbo soon.

Bilbo was sitting up in bed, staring off into space as his thoughts whirled. “I’ve made a fool of myself haven’t I Sellana?” His eyes turned up at her with something akin to regret.

“I don’t think so uncle Bilbo. These dwarves are far more understanding and less rigid than hobbits. I doubt they care very much.”

“But aren’t they going to think I’m too excitable and not suited for the job?” Bilbo worried his bottom lip, even as Sellana pursed her own. “Uncle, I think these dwarves will not judge you so. Perhaps, the thought might have passed fleetingly through their minds… But I also believe they recognize a dragon is a frightful thing indeed, and that tonight was a shock for you. They do not think poorly of you.”

Bilbo sat quietly, contemplating his niece’s words. “Do you think I ought to go?”

“Bilbo if you don’t go I think you’ll be passing up the chance of a lifetime and regret it however long you live.” Sellana answered honestly as she handed him the tea.

“It’s uncle Bilbo.” He responded automatically, mulling over her words. His typical hobbit answer made her lips twitch in wry amusement. “Come out into the living room uncle Bilbo. Sit with them, get to know them, and let them get to know you.” Was all Sellana would add as she handed him the warm blanket and left, nearly running into Gandalf as she opened the door.

:::::

The living room was dark but for the fire, crackling and snapping in the fireplace. Every seat occupied, Thorin stood leaning against the mantle, seemingly mesmerized by the glow. Sellana crept over to her favorite place (currently occupied by Fili and Kili) and sat down on the floor in front of them, resting her back against the couch between them. Dwalin began humming, a low thrum, deep in his throat. As others took up the tune, the volume grew and filled the hobbit hole. It resonated deep in her core, sorrowful.

“ _Far over_ ,” Thorin began to sing, a deep baritone, “ _The misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, to_ ” Other dwarves began to slowly join in, “ _Find our long forgotten gold. The pines, were roaring on the heights, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light._ ”

Sellana’s heart broke as she listened to the sorrow of the dwarves, pouring itself into their song. As they sang, slowly she realized what this quest truly meant to the dwarves. This was their home, their Bag End, taken from them in violence and fire, death and despair. They had one chance to get their home back. If they didn’t succeed, Erebor would be lost forever. Their King would be gone. Turning to Kili and Fili behind her, she took in the lines of depression wrought on their faces. “It may not mean much, I’m only a little hobbit, and I’ve never seen an orc, or a dragon. I’ve only punched a few over zealous boys in my short life, but I will do what I can to help you get home.”

“You’re coming with us?” Fili leaned over closer to her.

Sellana smiled, “I am. Thorin has already agreed to it.” Fili’s smile nearly split his face.

“Wait, Sellana. What about Bilbo? Won’t he tell you no?” Kili asked, the idea worrying him greatly.

“Uncle Bilbo doesn’t have a say in what I do. I’m several years past my majority, and therefore can do as I please.” Sellana told them boldly, although she knew uncle would have a fit when he discovered she was going.

“No boyfriend to keep you back?” Kili teased, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Fili’s face scrunched. Sellana dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, “No. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Why not?” Fili asked, with Kili butting in, “Are you unattractive by hobbit standards?”

Sellana raised an eyebrow at Kili’s question. “No, actually. By hobbit standards I am quite pretty.”

“That’s good to know.” Kili smiled, “Because while you look nothing like a dwarf woman, I’ll admit, I find you quite good looking.” All Kili got for his bold words was a punch in the arm from his brother, and a snort of derision from Sellana. “I can’t decide if I should be flattered or insulted. Good night boys.” Sellana levered herself up using Fili’s knee, and patted him on the shoulder as she walked passed towards her bedroom.

“Sellana!” Thorin brusquely called behind her.

“Yes, oh mighty Thorin Oakenshield?” She responded with a flounce and a sarcastic curtsy. Thorin rolled his eyes at her, and handed her the contract with a smile. “Sign it, and be ready to leave by ten tomorrow morning.”

With a nod and a smile, Sellana ran to her room for a pen, and signed the contract quickly, propping it on the nightstand beside her bed. She crawled under the covers, planning out what she would pack in the morning. Sleep was very slow in taking her, as she thought of the adventure tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter Three

The sound of heavy feet in the kitchen next door woke Sellana. At first as she roused, she couldn’t quite understand how Frodo or Bilbo were capable of making such heavy sounds, they rarely made any noise at all. Glancing at the contract lying on her bedside table, the events of the previous evening came back to her, and she leapt out of bed in her excitement and hurry to pack.

Quickly throwing all of her socks in a pack (as well as lots of underwear). She rifled through the clothing in her wardrobe, quickly passing over the silly flimsy dresses and skirts. Opting for the few pairs of trousers she owned, she dressed and stuffed the rest in her pack. Adding in a few shirts and heavy sweaters. She ran a brush through her hair and added that as well. There was still a bit more room left in her pack before it was full, so she decided to slip down to the market before they left and buy a few more pairs of thick pants. Perhaps another blanket or two. Plan in mind she slipped from her room and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly and adding her toothbrush to the pack, as well as soap (hopefully hygiene would be possible).

Excitement coursed through her veins again as she passed through the dining room to see several dwarves awake (which she had already assumed from the clomping that woke her up). Thorin and Dwalin eating breakfast, perusing the map and discussing the best routes to the mountain.

Bombur travelled back and forth between kitchen and dining room, bringing breakfast food out as he finished preparing it. Sellana sat down across from the two dwarves and began helping herself to biscuits and bacon, eggs and sausage. Dwalin nodded good morning to her, she silently nodded back (as her mouth was full of food and it would have been terribly rude to speak with her mouth otherwise occupied).

“Up bright and early I see.” Thorin greeted her.

“Dwarves aren’t very light on their feet.” Sellana responded snarkily, swallowing her food quickly.

“You’ll have to get used to that. You’ll be traveling with heavy footed dwarves for the next many months.” Thorin responded to her sass. Dwalin rolled his eyes at the bickering passing back and forth between the two.

Sellana continued her breakfast in silence, adding more to her plate as she went, Bombur made lots, presumably for the rest of the dwarves when they woke up.

Fili was the next dwarf awake, walking into the dining room and taking a seat at the table next to Sellana, seemingly still half asleep, with mustache unbraided. He lifted his arms above his head and arched his back in a yawn. “Good morning.” He finally greeted cheerfully, hands falling to begin twisting his mustache into the twin braids of the night before. Sellana found herself avidly watching the way his hands moved, for hobbits did not braid their hair and she had never seen it done. It was quite fascinating to watch, his thick fingers nimbly danced, pulling the hair this way and that, almost magically the braids formed. Happening so quickly she couldn’t quite keep up. Fili clasped and sealed the ends of his braids with little silver beads, clearly of dwarvish make.

As he finished and began helping himself to food, his brother Kili ambled in, still wrapped in a blanket. Eyes barely even open he stumbled forward and managed to plop himself into a chair without missing. Fili began making another plate of food, loading it high with goodies and setting it in front of his brother. Kili began shovelling the food into his mouth, still having failed to acknowledge the others seated at the table.

Sellana watched the others as she finished up her food. Thorin and Dwalin quietly arguing back and forth, Fili listening intently to their conversation, hanging on every word. Kili still just barely awake making a mess as he forked food and raised it to his barely stubbled lips.

Shaking her head in despair, Sellana got up from the table and went into the kitchen, grabbing the pot of boiling water Bombur had on the stove ready for tea, and reached for the tin of coffee. They would all need something to help them wake up (Kili in particular), and coffee was just the thing. Setting the pot back on to brew, Sellana moved easily around Bombur and grabbed sugar and cream for when the coffee was ready, this she took out and set on the table. Fili and Dwalin watched her curiously but made no move to ask questions. Back in the kitchen, she grabbed all the mugs she could find, by the time she had gotten them out the coffee was brewed and ready for consumption, nimble hobbit hands grabbed all the mugs and the coffee pot, easily carrying them to the table.

“Kili,” Sellana said, picking up the first mug and filling it, adding in cream and sugar, “Try this.”

As she set the mug down in front of Kili, it seemed as though he opened his eyes for the first time. The smell made his eyes pop and he reached forward greedily, mouth still full of food. Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili all exchanged glances as they watched the youngest member of their company indulge in a foreign drink.

Sellana sedately filled the rest of the mugs, adding cream and sugar before handing them to each dwarf. They warily sipped theirs even as Kili moaned in pleasure and downed his enthusiastically, handing it back to Sellana pleading for more.

“Already?” Sellana laughed. “Although I will say, it seems to have done the trick and woken you right up.”

“It’s delicious Sellana!” Kili enthused, “What is it? I’ve never had it before.”

“Hobbits call it coffee, it’s a native Shire plant. It wakes you up when you need a kick, and it certainly looked like you needed a kick.” Sellana chuckled as Fili and Thorin nodded their heads.

“It’s nearly impossible to wake him up in the morning.” Fili grumbled, “We’re always late ‘cause he can’t drag his arse out of bed.”

“Tha’ll change once we get on the road and our camp gets jumped.” Dwalin shook his head in consternation.

“Or he gets left behind a few times.” Thorin stated with a smirk. Kili’s mouth fell open at the notion that Thorin would truly leave him behind.

"Don't worry Kili, I'll be sure to pack lots of coffee for you." Sellana winked at him. "Which reminds me, I'm gonna go visit the market quickly before we leave. I need a few things."

Thorin nodded his consent, "If you run late we'll be at The Green Dragon buying ponies. We'll wait there until eleven."

Kili kicked Fili under the table to gain his attention, when his brother swung around to face him, eyebrows already raised, Kili knew they had the same idea.

"Uhm, Sellana," Fili swung back around to face the small female hobbit, "Would it be alright if we came with you?"

Sellana smiled and nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t mind the company. Have your things ready in 5 minutes and we’ll head out.” She grabbed the last mug of coffee and handed it to Bombur on her way through the kitchen, it was only fair seeing as how he had happily cooked breakfast for them and was still making more food for the dwarves only just beginning to stir. He thanked her with a large smile on his plump face, and it warmed her to know even such a small gesture was appreciated.

As she neared her bedroom door, she was pleased to see Frodo exiting the bathroom.

“Frodo!” Sellana called quietly to get his attention. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Going to tell me you’re leaving with them on their quest?” Frodo asked bluntly, startling Sellana and making her worry that her brother was angry with her for leaving. “Don’t worry sis.” Frodo’s face softened, “I know how much you want to leave. Go. I’ll tell uncle when he wakes up and make sure he goes to.” His smile was full of happiness and encouragement for his sister. He was sad to be left behind, but he had friends here, like Sam, and sure, Sellana talked to other hobbits, but there were none that she would truly call a friend, not like his Sam. As he had listened to their song last night, and later lain awake in bed, contemplating all he had heard, he realized that his sister needed the opportunity to leave as much as Bilbo did.

“Thank you Frodo. You’re my favorite brother.” Sellana murmured into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. “I’m your only brother.” Frodo rolled his eyes before pushing his sister towards the door.

She stumbled, laughing to her bedroom door, opening it and grabbing her pack off the bed. She snatched the contract off her bedside table and stuffed it into a hidden pocket (always best to keep important papers safe and hidden). Turning to inspect the rest of her room, she searched for anything else she might need. A feeling of homesickness washed over her at the thought of leaving the bedroom and home she’d occupied since that horrible day her parents died, she’d lived through some of the saddest times of her life here, and it had comforted her. But now she was leaving Bag End and the Shire behind. Even her excitement wasn’t enough to quell the shiver of fear and worry that slid up her back. This was going to be a very dangerous experience she realized, and she might not come back.

“Come on See! We want to see the Hobbit market!” Kili burst into her room interrupting her mental epiphany. Sellana turned to find Fili leaning against the door much more patiently than his bouncing brother. His eyes seemed to fill with sympathy as he caught sight of her face, as though he knew what she had just been thinking about. “Let’s go, Me and Fee are all ready!”

“Yes, yes. Alright Kili. Let’s go.” Sellana chuckled as she lifted her pack to her back, slinging it over her shoulders, pleased as she noted it wasn’t too heavy.

Sellana led the brothers out of the house and down to the market, Kili talking a mile a minute, asking questions and hardly waiting for answers as he spotted new things to ask questions about. Fili quietly observed everything, listening intently to all that Sellana explained, more reserved but still just as interested as his brother.

When they finally reached the market, Sellana moved through the various stalls, occasionally stopping to chat with a vendor, or check out a certain object. Fili and Kili drew many stares, most of the hobbits had never seen a dwarf before.

Sellana finally found one of the stalls she was searching for, a tailor who made sturdy pants, some even designed for ladies. When she selected several pairs and brought them up to pay, the vendor watched the two dwarves behind her cautiously. “You have some interesting companions with you today, Miss Baggins.”

“Yes, I do. Fili, Kili, this is Mr. Bracegirdle. Mr. Bracegirdle, these are some family friends, we’re going to be taking a trip together, hence the need for some new trousers of yours, they always stand up to wear and tear so well.” Sellana slipped the compliment in to help distract from the news that she was leaving with outsiders.

“Yes, I triple stitch all of my seams, can’t have them falling apart in the middle of the day now can we.” Mr. Bracegirdle preened. “Family friends you say?” He eyed Fili and Kili suspiciously. “I’ve never heard you mention them or seen them around.”

“Ah, well, it's actually been since before my parents died and I moved to Bag End. It’s been a terribly long time since they visited. They just showed up last night as a surprise!” Sellana turned and smiled beckoning them forward. “Frodo and I were so happy to see them and the others.” She threw her arms around their waists pulling them in close by means of a hug, smiling widely at the old hobbit, hoping he would let it go soon.

Mr. Bracegirdle took in the sight of the girl’s happy smile as she hugged the two dwarves, it was good to see Sellana so happy, she and her family had been loyal customers of his for years. “Well, I’m glad you get to see your friends, and I look forward to hearing of your trip when you get back. You boys take care of her and don’t try nothin’ untoward. If ya can do that I’ll wish ya good luck and safe travels.”

“Of course, esteemable hobbit Mr. Bracegirdle. Even when we were naught but little dwarflings, our dearest friends knew the lovely Sellana would be in no better hands than ours. Our uncle will also be travelling with us, as well as several others of our kind. There are fewer groups she could travel with more skilled or safer than others.” Fili bowed low as he finished speaking, knocking Kili on the back of the head where the old hobbit couldn’t see, Kili got the hint and bowed as well. Smiling at the look of delight on the hobbit’s face.

“I never would have known dwarves could be so eloquent, always thought they were uncouth vagrants,” Mr. Bracegirdle started to say.

Sellana interrupted him quickly picking up her packages and calling goodbye, “Yes, thank you for these. Still got more to buy, not much time to do it, don’t want to keep anyone waiting.” And proceeding to drag Kili out of their before he began shouting obscenities.

‘I’m so sorry boys.” Sellana apologized.

“How dare he say something like that!” Kili’s indignant tone was much louder than Sellana would have liked it to be.

“I know Kili, I’m sorry. Hobbits aren’t exactly welcoming of outsiders as a whole. They think poorly of those who aren’t hobbits, shit, they even think poorly of their fellow hobbits who don’t ‘act respectably’. Please, just let it go for now?" Sellana turned to face both him and his brother, turning large green puppy eyes on them, lips pouty and turning down at the corners.

Kili's face melted as the adorable hobbit female pleaded with them, "It's alright See. Not your fault." And flung his arms around the girl, bringing her in against his chest for a hug. Catching sight of his brother glaring at him, the mischievous dwarf stuck his tongue out at his brother over Sellana's head, for the top of her hair didn't even come up to his chin.

She managed to push herself out of the vice grip Kili had her in, smacking his chest as she did so. "Thanks Kee. Come on, I still need a few more things."

Finding a couple sturdy warm blankets was easy, and Sellana, Kili, and Fili continued to recite the same tale they had told Mr. Bracegirdle, knowing that word was spreading ahead of them before they could get through the market. By the time they got to the coffee booth, the female vendor (of whom Sellana was not overly fond) already knew of the trip they were taking and was very friendly towards Fili and Kili.

Kili and Fili both followed Sellana around, unmindful of the attention being shown them, as she sniffed each jar of coffee beans, occasionally holding one out for the brothers to sniff themselves. Selecting 2 types of strongly flavored beans and one with a milder flavor, Sellana paid for her purchases. All the while the female vendor making eyes at and flirting with the brothers. Fili raised an eyebrow and peered at the vendor with suspicion clear on his face, Sellana was grateful that Kili also was too busy inspecting other coffee flavors to notice. As the vendor’s flirtations continued to fall flat and annoyance began to replace her previous good cheer, Sellana couldn’t help a smug smile from playing across her lips. This vendor had always been pretentious and looked down her nose at Sellana. To see her so coldly ignored by the boys made a petty place in her happy. Unable to resist rubbing it in just a bit more, after stowing away the coffee, Sellana reached out and grabbed Fili’s hand as she walked away. ‘Come on Kee, best not keep Thorin waiting!” Sellana called as they walked away, before turning back around.

Glancing up at Fili, she realized he was staring down at their joined hands with confusion etched into his features. “Sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?” Sellana asked, worried she had gone too far.

“No! You’re fine!” Fili’s head snapped up to look her in the eye, “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Good,” Sellana smiled warmly up at him. “I just hate her, she’s always horribly condescending. So when I saw she was frustrated you weren’t paying attention to her I couldn’t help but rub her pig nose in it.” Sellana ended with a nasty sneer.

Fili took that all in for a moment before leaning forward and saying, “If you really wanna make her jealous, I’ve got an idea.”

Sellana’s eyes grew wide in excitement, “That sounds fan-”

“Come on guys! Let’s keep going,” Kili shouted, throwing his arm around Sellana’s neck, startling them both and wrenching her backwards.

She turned towards the brunet, oblivious to the glare Fili was attempting to kill his brother with, “I’m actually done shopping, Kili, we could go meet the others now.”

Disappointed at having to leave the hobbit market behind already (for he was having so much fun), Kili started to say, “Oh alri-”

“Not without a proper coat you aren’t!” Fili exclaimed indignantly.

“What do you mean?” Sellana asked looking down at the coat she had on, “I’m wearing my coat.”

“Sellana,” Fili huffed, “That’ll never keep out the cold. We’re going over the mountains, it’s going to get well below freezing.” Both Fili and Kili were looking at her with horror now.

Sellana felt a bit foolish as she thought about it and looked down again, “I guess you’re right, I feel silly for not realizing that.”

“It’s alright See,” Kili slung his arm around her again.

Fili eyed her up and down for a moment, “A leather jacket will keep you warm and provide a layer of protection.” Sellana nodded her head as she noticed both the boys had on big, long, leather coats lined with fur over their chainmail. “This way then, we’ll actually have to go to a shop for that. Hobbits don’t make much clothing like that, but if he’s still in business, there is a man who does, he used to sell them to rangers when they passed through, but maybe he’ll have some hobbit sized ones.”

Sellana hurried the boys along the path, for they’d have just enough time to get there and then to the Green Dragon before eleven. Luck was with them, for the man was still in business and had two hobbit sized leather coats, Sellana grabbed both, intending to use the one lined with soft rabbit fur and only slightly too large for her, the other she grabbed for Bilbo (she still hoped he was coming) and paid. She thanked the man profusely as she exited, running to be sure they weren’t late meeting the company (she didn’t want to start the trip out wrong). Fili and Kili ran heavily on either side of her, keeping pace despite their heavy armor and heavier packs (although perhaps that did help to explain how loud their footsteps were), hobbits feet were practically silent, even at a dead run, so the loud stomping was quite unusual, and drew much attention as they sprinted along the path. Many hobbits peeked out of their windows. Sellana could only imagine the gossip that would go around, and then laughed as she remembered she wouldn’t be around to hear it.

Fili looked over as he heard the girl’s laughter, and couldn’t help but wonder what the cause of her merriment was, even as he and Kili joined in.

Thorin, and the rest of the company were arranging packs on the ponies when they showed up with time to spare.

“Ah. You made it, here lass, this’ll be your pony.” Dwalin informed Sellana, handing her the reins to a little bay mare as Fili and Kili were pulled away to get their own ponies ready. “I’ll show ya how to attach your things and then you’ll be all set.” Dwalin quickly began lashing things to the back of the saddle, and putting a water bag in front, explaining what he was doing and making sure she could see how everything was tied as he went. “And tha’ll do it lass.” Dwalin finished, slapping the mare’s rump gently, before nodding at Sellana and walking away.

Sellana stood there, observing the reserved (for dwarves) chaos around her, watching everyone ready their own mounts, some were already in place, laughing and throwing jokes back and forth. It was now, that she looked around when she realized uncle Bilbo wasn’t in the company.

Leaning over to Bofur, who was smoking his pipe as he leaned against the rail his mount was tied to, she asked, “Where’s Bilbo?”

“He was still sleepin’ when we left. Frodo said he just needed a wee bit more sleep and then he’d send him on his way before we left the Shire.” Bofur happily informed her, “I’m sure he’ll be here soon enough.”

Sellana looked away and nodded, not entirely convinced Bilbo was coming, and as Thorin called for everyone to finish and mount up, her heart sank lower. Bofur tipped his hat and somehow managed to throw himself over his pony and into the saddle, nudging his pony away towards Bifur and Bombur.

Turning back to her own little mare, Sellana looked up and realized she had no clue how to get up on top of it, she’d never ridden a horse before.

“Need a leg up?” Fili’s voice came above and behind her. Facing the mounted brothers, Sellana nodded, grateful as Fili jumped down off his horse, handing the reins to Kili as he walked over to her. “Have you ever ridden before?” Sellana indicated that no, she hadn’t.

“Alright then, put your left foot in my hands, while you jump with the other leg I’ll help leverage you up into the saddle, you’ll need to throw your right leg over as I do. Got it?” Fili explained patiently. Sellana smiled. Fili bent over and cupped his hands together, ready. Breathing deep, steadying herself, she gently placed her foot in his hands, the supple leather of his fingerless bracers cool on her sole. “On the count of three,” Fili said, “One. Two. Three.” Sellana pushed off hard from the ground, and felt a moment of weightlessness as Fili helped guide her up. Throwing her right leg over, Sellana landed easily in the saddle.

“Well done,” Kili called with a laugh as he began clapping ridiculously. Fili patted her knee, “Beautiful actually. You’ve really never ridden before?” He asked, staring up at her curiously.

“No. I’ve never needed to.” Sellana smiled happily at their praise.

“You’d never be able to tell.” Fili smiled back.

“Let’s go!” Thorin called, and everyone nudged their horses to follow along behind him.

With a final pat, Fili sauntered back over to his own steed, taking the reins from Kili before gracefully vaulting back into the saddle. “Come on See, ride with us!” Kili encouraged the little hobbit woman.

Riding and steering her pony seemed simple enough, pull the rein left when you want it to go left, and right when you need it to go right, easy. Getting it to go might have been more difficult to figure out, but Sellana remembered Bofur kicking his pony in the sides to get it to go. With a gentle tap, her pony was moving forwards and up into place between Kili and Fili. Sellana could feel a massive grin nearly splitting her face in two.

“Sellana, why did we lie to all those people back in the market?” Kili asked suddenly, startling her out of her self congratulation. “What?”

“All those other hobbits,” Kili insisted, “You told them we were friends of the family.”

“Well…” Sellana hedged, stalling for time. “Technically, I consider you friends, and I’m a part of the family, and hopefully soon Bilbo will too, I’m sure Frodo does. I didn’t lie per say, I just didn’t specify when you became friends of the family.” Sellana tried to explain.

Fili and Kili thought back to the many conversations had with different hobbits, using her logic, she never outright lied to anyone, simply led them to believe a different truth. “Alright, I can give you that, but why did you feel the need to do that?” Kili pushed further, baffled as to why she had felt the need to watch her words so carefully and deceive her fellow hobbits.

“Because, I am a Baggins. I’m supposed to be totally reliable, and predictable, and _respectable_ ,” Sellana spat, “And while I may not care that much about how the hobbits think of _me_ , I do worry about the stain I’d put on the others. I don’t want to embarrass them.” She finished.

Kili glanced at Fili, face distraught at the look of sadness on their new friends face, begging his older brother to fix what he’d done by upsetting their friend.

“Well Sellana, I think uncle Thorin ought to hire you as a diplomat once we reclaim Erebor, I don’t know if even Balin could have spun a story like that on that spot and have every word of it be true.” Kili chuckled and shook his head, “Even I’d love to see you dance your words around the filthy tree shaggers.” Kili joined in the laughter, picturing the little hobbit artfully deceiving the traitorous elves, both dwarves too caught up in the mental image to notice that Sellana’s mouth was now hanging open.

“ ** _Uncle_** Thorin?” She finally spluttered. “Thorin, King Under the Mountain Thorin… Is your uncle?”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?” Fili and Kili responded in unison.

“You two are royalty?”

“Well, yes. And since uncle never married or had kids, Fili’s next in line.” Kili answered, surprised that their friend hadn’t known (completely forgetting that having just met them it was ridiculous to expect her to know all of their family dynamics).

This revelation only caused her mouth to fall back open and stare wide eyed at the blond, Fili seemed to squirm and grow uncomfortable under her stunned gaze. “Well damn. I would say it’s fucking awesome that I’m now friends with royalty, but considering I jumped the King last night and knocked him on his ass, that’s not even the coolest thing to happen in the past twenty-four hours.”

Her statement startled a laugh out of the brothers (and perhaps even a couple dwarves behind them, but she wasn’t sure). She laughed right along with them, pleased with herself.

“I’ve never seen uncle taken out by someone so much smaller than him! Oh did you see the look on his face?!” Kili was howling with laughter, the dwarves in front of them, and even Gandalf turned their heads to see what was going on. “Oh, right then I knew we were going to be friends.” Kili began calming down, wiping the tears from his eyes, Fili still had a wistful smile playing at his lips.

Sellana opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a shout of, “Wait! **WAIT**!” Everyone slowly brought their ponies to a halt, even as Sellana’s heart leapt into her throat, recognizing the voice of her uncle Bilbo.

“I signed it.” Bilbo called, holding it up as he approached Thorin, then handing it to Balin for inspection. “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Everyone cheered at Balin’s proclamations. Sellana thought she saw a half smile play across Thorin’s lips, but as she was in the back and he turned away she couldn’t be sure. “Give him a pony.”

“No nononono, that won’t be necessary thank you though.” Bilbo’s protest seemed to run together even as the company started moving forward once again. “I’m sure I can keep up on foot,” Kili and Fili urged their ponies faster so as to step out in front of her, “Done my fair share of walking holidays, even got as far along as Frog Norton once.” As they began passing on either side of unsuspecting uncle Bilbo, they each reached down and grabbed an arm, lifting him up between them and over top of a pack, setting him down gently onto the back of a little brown pony named Myrtle, leaving him stunned and more than a little confused as to how he was suddenly atop a pony.

Sellana couldn’t help giggling as the boys fell back into place next to her again, and Fili sent a mischievous grin her way. “You’ll be the death of my uncle I swear.” She giggled again as the boys grinned wider. “Let’s stay back here for awhile, I don’t know if he’s going to be terribly happy with me for running off.”

And hang back they did, laughing and giggling as Fili caught a bag of gold flung his way, chuckling as Sellana eyed him and Kili gave him a dirty look. Fili just shrugged and stuffed it into a hidden pocket. Their chatter continued until they were again interrupted.

“Stop! Stop, we have to turn around.” Bilbo demanded, feeling his pockets.

“What on earth is the matter?” Gandalf’s long suffering voice inquired.

“I’ve forgotten my handkerchief.” Bilbo replied distressed.

“Here.” Bofur called, ripping a piece of his shirt off and flinging it to Bilbo, “Use this.” Bilbo caught it and held it between two fingers, not sure how he felt about using the dingy green rag near his face.

 **  
** As the dwarves laughed amongst themselves at the silly hobbit, Thorin ordered, “Move on!” And the company again moved forward on their journey to Erebor.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to stick as close to movie canon as I can, obviously I have to change a few things. But in the movie it's actually Dori who get's pounced on by the warg, and I started cracking up watching that scene cuz you see Nori just step back and be like "Well, that's it, sorry, it was nice knowin' ya brother." He doesn't even try! I just thought that was hilarious.

Sellana lay blissfully asleep next to the fire, blankets spread around her. Bilbo nearby and Fili and Kili on watch at her back. It wasn’t until the sound of an orc screech echoed through the night that she even moved, just barely rousing, only vaguely in the land of waking, she could hear Kili’s low rumble begin speaking. “Orcs.”

 

“Orcs!” Bilbo’s exclamation was louder and managed to pull her into wakefulness.

 

“Throat cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there.” Fili’s mellow voice added. “The lowlands are crawling with them.”

 

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood,” Sellana rolled over to face the brothers as her uncle turned to look out past their hiding place. She punched both Fili and Kili as hard as she could manage.

 

This caused the two trouble makers to giggle and alerted Bilbo to the joke being played on him.

 

“Think that’s funny? Do you think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” Sellana startled at Thorin’s deep grumble, anger curling the edges of his words, slicing his nephews.

 

Kili winced, pouting as he mumbled, ‘We didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Thorin stalked angrily past the camp, facing away from the company as though having to deal with his two sister sons were more than he could handle at the moment.

 

“Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” Balin’s words and tone soothed the hurt feelings. “After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria; but our enemy had got there first.”

 

Sellana  began picturing thousands of orcs and dwarves, locked in a vicious battle. “Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler, a giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.”

 

Balin’s voice grew thick with his next words. “He began... By beheading the king.” Bilbo looked over his shoulder at Thorin, face empathetic as he noted the tense set of his shoulders. “Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing; taken prisoner, or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat... And death, were upon us. That is when I saw him. The young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.” Balin began acting out the battle he described.

 

“Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin, would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night; for our dead were beyond the count of grief.” Sellana’s heart twisted as she saw the pain, still fresh after so many years, etched into Balin’s face. “We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one, I could call king.” Balin finished. His story had roused the other dwarves until everyone was on their feet, gazing at Thorin, with awe and wonder in their eyes.

 

“The pale orc, what happened to him?” Bilbo wondered aloud.

 

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin dismissed, closing the matter for discussion, walking through his companions back towards the place he had occupied before the matter came up. “Back to sleep, we leave at first light. Next watch may as well take over.”

 

Thorin’s command had the dwarves settling back down for bed, all except Bifur and Bofur, the unfortunates slated for next watch. Bofur lit his pipe and sat next to Bifur, both pulling their weapons onto the ground right next to them, within easy grasp.

 

Bilbo quietly obeyed and laid back onto his blankets, reaching for a sweater and wrapping it around his ears to block out the cacophonous snores of the company.

 

Fili and Kili went over to the corner they’d been in, laying down near Sellana. They slept back to back, primary weapons in front of them, laid right beneath their hands (although Sellana knew from the stack of weapons Fili had deposited in Bilbo’s arms at Bag End that he must be sleeping with most of them still hidden on his person). She found it hard to fall back asleep now, having the tale of Thorin’s triumph in Moria playing again and again in her head. She didn’t understand how one person could handle so much.

 

Flipping onto her back, she observed the other dwarves as they slept, Nori and Dori sleeping with Ori squashed between them. Dori reaching for his younger brother with one hand, the other lay next to a very heavy looking battle axe. Sellana wasn’t sure, but it looked like Nori slept with a small knife in each hand, ready to attack anyone foolish enough to come near him instantly. Ori was almost hidden from view by his older siblings, but she managed to see a pencil and notebook clenched tightly in his arms. The contrast of the youngest to the older two made Sellana chuckle silently in amusement.

 

Bombur slept on his back, moths being sucked in and blown back out with each snore. His other two family members sitting up next to him, ever watchful and alert as the guardians against the orc filled night.

 

Oin lay dead to the world, his deafness apparently aiding him greatly in blocking out the sounds of the others around him, his brother Gloin sat up for a time, a locket typically worn around his neck open in his palms. The ruddy dwarf finally laid back and gazed at the stars before tucking the gold locket back under his shirt and mail.

 

Balin lay on the opposite side of the fire from Sellana, the others silently giving the old dwarf a warmer place to lay. His blankets were rumpled about him, twisted and snarled by his fussing. In contrast, Dwalin lay like a stone upon his back. His twin axes laid out within perfect reaching distance on either side of him. Sellana had a feeling he would come up fighting from a dead sleep, no hesitation, just dual axes of doom.

 

Looking around the camp, Sellana found Thorin watching her intently.

 

“You should be asleep,” His voice was quiet, solemn.

 

“I know.”

 

“Why aren’t you?” Sellana was quiet for a time, Thorin’s question not unexpected, but still difficult to answer.

 

“I find it difficult to sleep with Balin’s story running through my mind.”

 

Thorin nodded and sighed deeply. “What do you wish to know about it?”

 

“Do you miss your father?” Thorin startled at the question, head jerking and eyes narrowing, her inquiry far beyond the realm of normal questions he was used to.

 

“Yes.” He nodded, “I do. My grandfather and younger brother as well.”

 

“You have a younger brother?” Sellana blurted, shocked by the news.

 

“ _Had_.” Thorin corrected, “He died before the gates of Khazad-dûm, like Thror and so many others.”

 

Sellana was silent, considering this new information. She could empathize with him on losing his father and grandfather, but she couldn’t even imagine the pain of losing your brother. The thought of losing Frodo was unacceptable, there were few people in her life she truly cared about, and Frodo was one of them. He had been there with her through the loss of her parents, a comfort and a shield when she needed it, and she had done the same for him. He and Bilbo were the only family she had left that she truly considered family. “I’m sorry Thorin.” Was all she could say.

 

The dwarf king shook his head, the conversation being but one surprise after another, the little hobbit woman had a soft side he hadn’t expected, having mainly been on the receiving end of her sharp tongue and quick anger. “Thank you, I am glad for my sister and her two sons.” His next words were barely above a whisper, “They’re the reason I pursue this quest.”

 

Thorin lay back and shut his eyes, ending their conversation. Sellana watched him for a time, his words slowly sinking in and storing themselves deep within her memory.

 

Lying back she gazed at the stars, imagining what battle must look like. She tried to picture the grime of blood and sweat, dripping down one’s face and into your eyes, blinding you, except you have to fight through it lest you be killed. The taste of it on your tongue, seeping past your lips, salt, and bitter metallic coating your tongue. Forever associating the taste or smell of blood with your kin and clan lying dead around you.

 

The images in her head became so disturbing, Sellana found tears pricking at her own eyes, panic setting in as her thoughts tried to become reality. She finally sat up and peered at the two dwarves on guard. Finding them otherwise occupied, staring away into the night, Sellana pulled the blanket over herself and quickly undressed, shifting to her leopard form once free of the confines of her clothing. Slipping quietly from underneath her covers, she silently padded past Fili and Kili, and leapt to the rock overhang above them (an easy jump for the powerful cat).

 

Sellana stayed within a short distance from the camp, hunting and climbing, giving her cat the freedom it longed for. When finally the memories of her own imaginings were all but faded, she slunk back to camp and climbed into a tree nearby. Perching herself securely on branches to sleep the rest of the night away with ease.

 

It was Fili who found her early the next morning, while only a few others had roused. Calling to her and bringing her clothes and blanket, allowing her to shift back without drawing everyone’s attention. Sellana thanked him with a hand on his arm and a soft smile, his answering grin made her blush as she walked back to camp, sneaking back in without raising suspicion.

 

:::::

 

“You sent Bilbo to do _**WHAT**_?!” Sella na’s tone was deadly, Fili shrunk back from the tiny rage filled hobbit in front of him.

 

‘We didn’t _send_ him to do it,” Fili tried to rationalize, “He suggested it. And Kili’s there keeping an eye on hi-”

 

“I don’t give a **shit** about technicalities right now Fili! We both know Bilbo would never come up with such a half assed plan on his own.” Sellana stepped right after the retreating dwarf, giving no ground and not allowing him to slink away. Before Fili had time to react she reached up and grabbed hold of the two braids on the side of his head and began dragging him back towards camp. “I don’t care if he’s going to be pissed at you and your brother, Thorin’s wrath will be nothing compared to mine if my uncle dies.”

 

Fili ran along behind her trying to ease the tension on his braids, but Sellana had a good grip and there was no escaping the unpleasant situation.

 

“Thorin! Dwalin!” Sellana yelled, immediately grabbing their attention.

 

Thorin zeroed in on the little hobbit’s hand fastened securely around his nephew’s braids, “How dare you touch his-”

 

“Your nephews sent my uncle in unarmed against three mountain trolls because they somehow let the trolls get hold of four of the ponies and now we need to go save him before something bad happens.” Sellana cut Thorin off, having no time or patience for another lecture on dwarven customs. Lessons she had received many of in the past few weeks, she knew quite well it was extremely improper to touch another’s hair unless you were either family or courting, but desperate times had called for desperate measures.

 

All the dwarves grabbed their weapons and Fili led them back to where he had left Kili and Bilbo. Sellana loosened her daggers (although being a hobbit and not a dwarf, the daggers Dwalin had given her were more sword sized for her as they didn’t have the typical thickness of dwarven swords) in their sheaths and ran with the company, realizing that she had a better chance at doing damage with daggers than tooth and claw.

 

They slowed and crept forward as they got closer, not wanting to give Bilbo away if he were yet undiscovered. As they moved silently towards the firelight, they were just in time to watch Kili catch a thrown Bilbo, both falling over by the momentum of the trolls throw.

 

Thorin was the first to charge in, leaping over his fallen nephew and burglar, immediately beginning to slice at the trills thick hide. Sellana and the others close behind, wailing a battle cry as they flooded from their hiding spots.

 

The battle was adrenaline fueled acrobatics, everyone dancing around the three massive trolls, attempting to avoid being squashed or hitting a comrade. When one would get plucked up, another would attack and the troll would drop him, at one point Sellana saw a beautiful move by Thorin; as Ori was grabbed from behind, Dwalin leapt over the fire and crouched to the ground, Thorin leapt up, taking advantage of the extra height and used Dwalin’s back as a springboard and somehow managed to jump high enough in the air to land a nasty blow on the trolls arm with his sword. Ori fell to the ground in a pile, even as Thorin and Dwalin both began mercilessly cutting and beating the troll.

 

A cry that Sellana knew to be her uncle’s had her turning around and nearly sobbing as she caught sight of Bilbo held between two trolls, each with a firm grip on an arm and leg.

 

“Lay down your arms, or we’ll wip his off.” The troll with a lisp ordered, giving an experimental tug on Bilbo’s limbs, adding emphasis to his threat. Whirling around to stare at Thorin, mentally pleading with him, not sure what she hoped for from him, for him to give in, or supply a miracle which somehow allowed her uncle to keep his limbs and for them to keep fighting.

 

With a look of utter defeat, Thorin shoved his sword’s point into the ground, making it clear that the other’s should do the same. Kili’s face looked broken as he realized his and his brother’s foolish plan had backfired beyond all hope and he threw his own sword down with a huff. The other dwarves allowed their weapons to clatter to the ground, Ori throwing down his slingshot in defiance. The trolls made quick work of putting them into bags and building a spit and tying six or seven dwarves and herself to it. Sellana watched silently as the others struggled against the binds that held them in place over the slowly growing fire; feeling the heat licking at her every time the rotation brought her nearest the flames.

 

“Don’t bother cookin’ ‘em, let’s just sit on ‘em, and squash ‘em inta jelly.” Tom (the most dimwitted of the three) suggested, ambling about the fire, hoping for validation from the others.

 

“They should be sautéed and grilled, with a sprinkle of sage.’’ Proclaimed Bert, the chef apparent.

 

“Oh that does sound quite nice.” Tom agreed amiably.

 

William interrupted the other two, “Never mind the seasonin’ we ain't got all night, dawn ain’t far away. Let’s get a move on, I don’t fancy being turnt to stone.”

 

“Wait!” Sellana recognized Bilbo’s uniquely hobbit voice. “You are making... A terrible mistake.”

 

“You can’t reason with them, they’re halfwits!” Dori yelled.

 

“Halfwits?! What does that make us?” Bofur grumbled angrily, struggling against the bonds the ‘halfwits’ had tied so tightly around them.

 

Bilbo braved on, undeterred by the bickering of the dwarven captives.“I meant with the uh... With the seasoning.”

 

Mention of cooking caught Bert’s attention immediately, “Wha’ about the seasoning?”

 

“Well have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.” Sellana suddenly understood her uncle’s plan, playing for time and keeping the trolls busy until either dawn or help arrived.

 

“Traitor!” Thorin yelled, voice deep and thick with anger.

 

“What do you know about cooking dwarf?” William scoffed, suspicious of his talking meal.

 

“Shut up!” Bert waved William’s words off, glad to have input on cooking from someone other than the ungrateful trolls he travelled with, “Let the uh... Flurg-a-burbur-hobbit talk.”

 

“Uh the secret to cooking dwarf is... Uh…” Bilbo stalled for time, unsure of what to say, racking his brain for anything that would take up time until the day came.

 

“Yes?” Bert pestered, “Come on tell us the secret.”

 

“Yes I’m telling you the secret! The secret is to… Skin them first!” Sellana snorted as she watched Bilbo’s face split into a grin from ear to ear even as shouts of protest came from all the dwarves, those on the spit and those trussed up to their neck in bags on the ground.

 

“Tom get me filletin’ knife.” Bert called, pleased with Bilbo’s suggestion. His companion William, was not so pleased, “What a load of wubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Stuff ‘em I say, boots and all!”

 

“He’s right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf, nice and crunchy.” Tom tripped over to the pile of bagged dwarves, picking up Bombur by his feet and dangling him high above his head, Bombur’s red beard braid falling down and swinging wildly in the air.

 

“Not... Not that one! He’s infected!” Bilbo cried desperately. Tom shrieked and dropped Bombur, nearly crushing Kili’ legs with his lumberous weight.

 

“He what?” Asked William, confused for the first time.

 

“Yeah he’s got worms in his... Tubes.” Bilbo blurted, surprised by his own answer. “In fact they all have them!” Bilbo added, taking advantage of the aversion the trolls took to the idea. “They are infested with parasites! A terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.” Shaking his head for emphasis.

 

“Parasites did he say parasites?” The deaf Oin inquired of Kili lying right next to him

 

“We don’t have parasites! You have parasites!” Kili accused, disgusted by the mere idea of parasites living in his tubes. Sellana had a good view as the others too protested Bilbo’s declaration. She had a perfect view of understanding dawn on Thorin’s face right before he managed to deliver a sound kick to his youngest nephew. Silence reigned as the others slowly realized what Bilbo was attempting to do.

 

Oin was first to make the connection, “I’ve got parasites as big as my arm.”

  
“Mine are the biggest parasites! I’ve got huge parasites!” Kili’s shout was enthusiastic as always, his brother’s attempt to shout hampered by the fact that he had been placed face down by the trolls.

 

“We’re riddled!”

 

“Yes I’m riddled!”

 

“Yes we are!” The brothers Ri echoed.

 

“What would you have us do then? Let them all go?” William cried, shoving at Bilbo and causing him to stumble. For the first time Sellana found herself struggling against her bonds, baring her teeth in anger at the threat to her uncle.

 

“Well…” Bilbo played it off easily, choosing to ignore the push.

 

“You fink I don’t know what you’re up to?” Turning to Tom and Bert, “This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

 

“Ferret?” Bilbo was indignant at the comparison.

 

“Fools?” Parroted Bert.

 

“The dawn will take you all!” Sellana heard what could only be Gandalf’s voice as she was turned over the fire.

 

“Who’s that?” William wondered.

 

Bert replied “No idea.”

 

“Can we eat ‘im too?” Tom asked foolishly, right before Gandalf split the rock, giving way for sunlight to strike the trolls, their skin flaking and hardening, crackling as their very flesh was turned to stone.

 

Loud cheering was raised as the dwarves realized they were saved. Thorin smiled widely at Bilbo, surprised and pleased with the burglar the wizard had picked out as their fourteenth member. Perhaps he was capable after all.

 

“Oooh!” Sellana heard Dwalin beside her exclaim, “Getchyour foot outta my back.”

 

“Can we get a little help over here?” Sellana tried to call through the curtain of hair hanging down past her face towards the fire, stuck with the flames licking at the long tendrils of her locks, the heat hitting her full force. “I would rather not be burned alive!”

 

Gandalf made quick work of setting the dwarves in bags free, and they managed to lift the spit (with all the dwarves and Sellana tied onto it) up off the crossbars holding it in place, and gently lower it. Kili swiftly cut Sellana free while Fili caught her to keep her from falling to the ground. “Thanks.” She said, removing herself from his grasp, still angry with him and his brother for sending Bilbo into danger. “I’m sorry.” Fili reached for her, trying to apologize again.

 

Sellana turned from him, grabbing her outer clothing and weapons from the pile of things the trolls had removed. “The others still need your help.” Her dismissal was clear as she walked away, searching for her uncle to be sure he hadn’t been hurt in the fighting or aftermath.

 

“Sellana!” Bilbo wrapped his arms tightly around his niece, “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

 

She returned his embrace with equal fervor, “Yeah, thanks to your brilliant idea!” Sellana pulled back out of his grasp, “And no thanks to your idiotic plan that almost got us all killed!” The little hobbit woman resisted the urge to smack her sheepish looking uncle.

 

“I’m sorry, I guess my Took side wanted to show that it’s not completely useless… Didn’t exactly turn out the way I expected.”

 

“No, I don’t think it did.” Sellana smiled and wryly shook her head, unable to stay mad at her uncle for too long. After all, he had half raised her and was the one who had saved them in the end, and would have done so even without Gandalf’s help, it just would have taken a bit longer. Sellana and Bilbo sat down next to each other, watching as everyone was freed and grabbed their clothing and weapons, most of them were dispatched to go retrieve their ponies and packs from last night’s campsite (where no one had actually gotten the chance to sleep due to the run in with the trolls) while Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Nori, and Gandalf went in search of the troll horde.

 

Sellana and Bilbo travelled back to the campsite with the majority of the group. When Kili tried to catch up and apologize to Bilbo (and to Sellana having seen how furious she was with Fili), they sped up and overtook Ori, starting up a conversation about his drawing. Kili tried to interrupt a few times, but each attempt was met with a glare and a frightening growl that had even the impetuous young prince backing off, deciding he could wait until her anger had cooled to apologize, he didn’t particularly feel like ending up flat on his back like his uncle Thorin.

 

“Shit!” Those in back heard as the dwarves in front reached their campsite, “The fuckin’ ponies are gone.”

 

Sellana threw her head back and closed her eyes, sighing. This news would not be met well. They would have been better off just letting the trolls keep the ponies they’d stolen, rather than having to now carry all of their gear and supplies on their backs. Releasing a large puff of air, Sellana trudged to her pack and threw it onto her back. With her own possessions secure, she began gathering everyone else’s as well. Placing them into their packs and picking up as many as she could carry without falling. The others followed suit until the camp was picked up and nothing was left behind.

 

Bilbo and the others gave Sellana a wide berth, seeing the tension of her body and the unusual silence. She walked back towards the troll horde silently, much on her mind as the adrenaline finally faded and she began to feel the effects of the fight and sleepless night. Her muscles ached and her eyes were red and raw. She really hoped Thorin would take pity on them and let them sleep, but that was unlikely.

 

Reaching the mouth of the cave Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, Nori, and Gandalf had discovered Sellana threw her extra packs to the ground. She backed away gagging at the stench of the troll horde.

 

“You can’t stay mad at me forever.” Fili’s quiet voice begged from behind her. Sellana turned her head just enough to glare at him, his words angering her further.

 

“Clearly you’ve never pissed a woman off before.” She spat, walking away from him and throwing her own pack on the ground. Pushing it around and smacking it into a more comfortable pillow, she decided to lay down and rest while she had the chance.

 

:::::

 

Bilbo veered off and began examining things they might be able to use with Dori and Ori. When Gandalf came up out of the cave and called him over, handing him a dagger a little smaller in size than Sellana’s. “I can’t take this.”

 

“The blade is of Elvish make,” Gandalf explained, “Which means, it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

 

“I,” Bilbo stuttered, afraid of being overheard, “I have never used a sword in my life.”

 

Gandalf’s gaze was sad as he replied, “And I hope you never have to, but if you do, know this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life... But when to spare one.”

 

:::::

 

“Something’s coming!” Thorin’s worried shout roused Sellana from her nap. She sprang up, slinging her back on as she went (having no plans to be caught without it this time around).

 

“Stay together,” Gandalf called, “Hurry now. Arm yourselves.” Sellana slipped her daggers from their sheaths, moving into place with the others. Feeling Kili and Fili slip to either side of her and uncle Bilbo, she didn’t move away, knowing that they were trying to make up for so recklessly putting Bilbo in danger.

 

The company was tense as they waited, listening as the sound of breaking branches grew louder. Sellana tried to calm herself, slowing her breathing as she prepared for what she expected to be another fight. So the sight of a crazed old man dressed in brown on a sled being pulled by rabbits screaming, “Thieves! Fire! Murder!” was an incredible shock.

 

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown.” Sellana vaguely recalled Gandalf speaking of another wizard by that name at some point in their journey. “What on earth are you doing here?

 

“I was looking for you Gandalf. Something’s wrong, something’s terribly wrong!” Radagast insisted.

 

“Yes?” Gandalf asked (perhaps a bit skeptically).

 

Radagast tried to speak, stuttering, seeming to have forgotten what he wished to say, “Just give me a minute... Oh, I had a thought and... Now I’ve lost it. It was right there! On the tip of my tongue!” His face became a mass of confusion before brightening again, opening his mouth, “Oh! Its not a thought at all! Its a silly old... stick insect.” Gandalf deposited the bug into Radagast’s waiting hand, even as the company developed looks of disgust on their faces.

 

“Thorin, I must speak with Radagast, keep a watchful eye out.” Gandalf instructed as he led Radagast a ways off and began speaking to him.

 

As the two wizards went off to confer, the group split up, Thorin and Dwalin as well as a few others stepping away to decide the best path now their ponies had run off.

 

Sellana threw her pack back to the ground and again laid down hoping for a quick nap, not even bothering to put away her daggers, choosing to try and sleep with them in her hands. Bilbo sat down next to her, still too wired to attempt some shut eye. Fili and Kili still stood nearby, weapons out, constantly on the look out, watching over their friends.

 

Just as she started to lose consciousness a faint howl ripped her back into waking and onto her feet, ready to fight or flee.

 

“Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?” Bilbo asked desperately.

 

“Wolves,” Bofur answered, “No that is not a wolf.” He turned to face Thorin behind him, trying to decide which direction the sound had come from.

 

A faint snarl from behind her had Sellana whipping around to find a warg bearing down on her, jumping onto her as she raised her dagger. Knocking her down as her dagger sank into it's belly. She could feel the panic rising as she realized she was now trapped and had merely pissed off the warg about to rip off her face.

 

Just as the warg opened it’s mouth to seal her fate, Fili and Thorin leapt to her rescue and severed the warg’s head from it’s body, blood gushing out and soaking her. She reached out and grabbed Fili’s hand, helping to pull her from under the enormous weight, even as shouts of another warg were heard. The twang of an arrow from Kili’s bow felled the warg before it reached Thorin. Dwalin finished the job with his hammer to it’s head before it could reorient itself.

 

“Warg scouts.” Thorin grunted, removing his sword and Sellana’s dagger from where they were still embedded in the first warg. “Which means an orc pack is not far behind.”

 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo echoed.

 

“Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Who did you tell?!” Gandalf shouted.

 

“No one I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin asked.

 

“You are being hunted.” Gandalf’s reply was ominous.

 

“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin stated.

 

“We can’t! We have no ponies!” Ori reminded them. Everyone stopped for a moment, horrified by that realization.

 

“I’ll draw them off.” The company turned to Radagast with a mixture of hope and surprise playing across their faces.

 

“These are Gundabad wargs, they’ll outrun you.” Gandalf tried to tell him.

 

Radagast puffed up, looking incredibly insulted. “These are Roscabel rabbits, I’d like to see them try.”

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves mad dash to Rivendell... And it looks like things are heating up between Fili and Sellana. Will Rivendell be what gets them together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (5/24/17 Chapter has been slightly edited, funnily enough exactly 2 years after first being posted. I'm working on the next chapter but I've been working on it for months now so who fucking knows. Writing used to be so relaxing but now I write myself into a corner and have no clue how to fix it for years... So yeah.) 5/24/15 Wow. I am so freaking sorry that this update took so damn long. I was doing good for a little while, getting a chapter out a week. And then I had writer's block. And rewrote the same passage so many times... So many ways... Until finally I figured out it was all Fili's fault! He would never act like that... Still don't know if this is how he'd act but... This is what ya get.
> 
> Plus I moved and didn't have internet for awhile so that didn't help since I write on Google Docs. And I'd get inspiration for how to fix it, but I couldn't write it and then I'd forget. Ooops. So hope this was worth the wait.

With everything now decided, everyone in the group each grabbed their packs and took off, running recklessly through the forest. Radagast and his rabbits far in front of them shouting and making as much noise as he could manage, trying to draw in the hunting party.

Sellana felt trapped as they ran, desperate to shift into her wolf and make a break for it, knowing if she did she would lose all of her stuff. Dwalin had explained to her one night that he would be very unhappy with her if she ever did that. The dwarves saw shifting and losing all their things as a last resort, something to be avoided at all costs. So she pushed on with the others, running as fast as she could; tamping down the fear and boxing it up and away.

As they ran the forest became less dense, until they were in a sparse field with nothing much for cover aside from rock outcroppings and the occasional clump of tall grass. Their chances of being spotted were great now as they ran, ducking behind the rocks as they tried to avoid getting too near Radagast. Several times they were almost caught, but the worst happened when they discovered a warg rider had broken from the pack. He even got so close as to be on the rock they were using as cover.

Kili slowly pulled an arrow and knocked it, before leaping away and firing at the warg, hitting it in the shoulder. The warg screamed, loud and shrill. Kili fired more arrows in quick succession, until the warg and rider fell to the ground before them. Dwalin and Bifur quickly attacked both beasts, dispatching them quickly.

But the damage had already been done, the howls changed pitch and direction. “Move, run!” Gandalf cried, no longer bothering to hide behind rocks.

They kept catching sight of them as it turned into an all out sprint. Sellana gasped for breath as she prayed that Gandalf was leading them to safety and not just trying to outrun the wargs. A few times he seemed unsure of where to go, before finally setting his sights on a particular outcropping as their destination.

The wargs were catching up, Kili turned about 50 feet from the rock and began firing at the closest hunters. Trying to bring them down before they could reach the company. Fili stopped near his brother, swords drawn and shouted, “We’re surrounded!”

Adrenaline surged through her body, fueling her anger as she turned around and drew her daggers. Placing herself between Bilbo and the hunters. She’d rather die fighting than run down.

“Where’s Gandalf?” Someone cried. Dwalin cursed, “He’s abandoned us.”

“Hold your ground!” Thorin shouted as the wargs circled the group, inching closer.

Gandalf’s head popped up from a hole in the rocks. “This way you fools!”

“Come on move! Quickly all of you! GO GO GO!” Thorin ordered them, desperate to keep the company safe. “Kili!” Sellana turned before following the rest down the hole, terrified for her best friends, all anger forgotten. Fili and Kili came running, the wargs hot on their heels, she jumped down as they followed. Thorin right behind his, now safe, kin.

The sound of a horn began as Thorin reached the bottom. Sellana saw Gandalf’s face relax at the noise, and she let out a small breath, hoping that perhaps they were safe. Orc screams mixed in with the horn, as well as heavy thuds above them. A dead orc came crashing down into the hole with an arrow embedded in it’s neck. Thorin bent down and ripped the arrow from the body studying it briefly before tossing it away angrily, “Elves.”

With his angry proclamation, Bilbo reached out to Sellana. She gratefully stepped in for a hug, relaxing, knowing for sure that they were safe for a time.

“I can no' see where the pathway leads.” Dwalin yelled as he ventured further into the ground. “Do we follow it or no?”

“Follow it of course.” Bofur answered, as he ran to catch up.

Gandalf pursed his lips and muttered, “I think that would be wise.”

The dwarves began moving single file down the narrow path, Sellana followed Fili, with Kili behind her, and Bilbo and Gandalf behind him. She heard her uncle ask, “Gandalf, where are we?”

“You can feel it?”

“Yes, it feels like, well... Like magic.”

“That’s exactly what it is. A very powerful magic.” Gandalf’s non answer had Sellana’s curiosity growing. Wondering where in middle earth they could be.

“There’s light up ahead.” Dwalin’s announcement could just barely be heard.

They emerged out to a beautiful city, set against the side of a cliff. Several waterfalls cascading down and adding to the wonder before them, “The valley of Imladris.” Gandalf declared. “In the common tongue it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell,” Bilbo supplied, voice quiet in awe.

“Here lies the last homely house east of the sea.” Gandalf informed them.

“This was your plan all along to seek refuge with our enemy.” Sellana heard Thorin spit as she passed, slowing so she could hear their conversation.

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will here is that which you bring yourself.”

“You think the elves, will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” Thorin’s anger made her blood cold.

“Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered.” Gandalf brushed him off. “If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.”

Sellana snickered at Gandalf’s words, knowing very well how poor of an impression the king made, and how likely it was he would insult their host with his first sentence.

Making their way down was easy enough, but Sellana was so tired, Fili and Kili had to grab her a several times as she stumbled. When they finally reached the bottom and the narrow bridge widened into a large platform. A tall, slender, dark haired elf caught her attention as he stepped gracefully down the stairs to meet them, “Mithrandir!”

Gandalf turned at the word, “Ah, Lindir.” He walked forwards to meet Lindir, who continued speaking to him in what she assumed to be elvish. “I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

“Lord Elrond is not here,” Lindir replied, his voice soft.

“Not here... Where is he?” Before Lindir could reply, the same horn they had heard as they huddled in the ground from the orcs blew. Accompanied again by the clopping of many horse hooves.

Dwalin shouted something Sellana didn’t understand in dwarvish, followed by Thorin ordering them to, “Close ranks!” As the horses drew nearer, The dwarves closed into a circle, bristling with weapons, Sellana and Bilbo having been forced and yanked into the middle.

The many tall elves on their many tall horses circled them again and again, until finally a severe looking elf with long black hair dismounted, “Gandalf!”

“Lord Elrond,” Gandalf smiled, “Mellonen.” Sellana could make out one word, and then the rest of the elvish conversation between the two was lost on her. She could feel the dwarves grow frustrated as they too could not understand the words being spoken.

“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders, something or someone has drawn them near.” Elrond finally spoke in the common tongue.

“That may have been us.” Gandalf admitted.

Elrond continued past him, searching each dwarven face. “Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin replied, face made of stone.

“You have your grandfathers bearing, I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain.” Elrond explained politely.

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” Sellana wanted to kick Thorin for being rude to their host, she could hear the sneer on his lips.

The dwarves all grew tense as Lord Elrond’s face became grave and he began speaking in elvish again (which sounded very threatening when spoken in such a manner).

“What does he say? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin pushed his way forward, axe gripped tightly in his hands, ready to split the elf’s head in two.

“No master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” Gandalf chuckled.

  
The dwarves were taken aback at this, leaning towards each other and whispering; Gloin stepped forward again after a moment, “Ah, well, in that case lead on.”

Everyone began shuffling forward, anxious to follow the elf towards dinner. “I’ll show you where your rooms are first, so you can relieve yourselves of your packs.” Elrond told them.

Sellana trudged along at the back of the company, glad for the opportunity to wash the warg blood off, the scent of it causing her to feel nauseated now that she noticed it. She felt disgusting.

“Mistress Sellana!” Someone called for her. Looking up she realized they had stopped and that it was Elrond who had said her name. “This room is for you, feel free to wash up before you join us. I’m sure you must be very uncomfortable right now.”

Sellana smiled wearily at the tall elf, “Thank you. You are quite right, I recieved a bath in warg blood and it’s starting to smell.” She bid goodbye to her companions as she stepped into the spacious room. Floor to ceiling windows, a door out onto a large balcony, white pillars carved to look like waterfalls all had her gazing around her room in admiration. The large bed in the center of the room was calling out to her, begging her to come feel it’s softness.

But what caught her eye in the end, was the built in bathroom in an alcove. A screen could be pulled across to give her privacy, but the sight of the bathtub had her dropping her pack and stripping as she ran over. Turning the knobs, she soon had a steady stream of hot water pouring from the faucet. With a long sigh, she stepped over the edge and into the water swirling around her toes, quickly gathering and filling the tub.

Sellana reached for the soap, eager to rid herself of the warg blood over many days (weeks?) of travel without the chance to wash. Pouring it all over herself, uncaring of how wasteful it might be, the soothing scent of lavender mixed with lemongrass hit her nose, relaxing her body until she wasn’t sure she even had the energy to scrub. Somehow, she managed to convince her bone weary limbs to cooperate and begin massaging her body. Blood and grime began to melt from her skin, coloring the water a dirty grey red. Sellana looked down at the water surrounding herself and cringed, pulling the stopper and turning off the faucet, allowing the dirty water to drain. As she waited for the water to drain and the tub to refill, she worked the soap through her long wavy hair, eager to remove the grease that had long since taken over. She still hadn’t figured out how the dwarves kept their hair and beards looking so nice and clean. Perhaps it was simply that dwarvish hair was different from hobbit hair. As the tub neared full again, she lowered herself back in, willing to let her muscles just soak up the warmth of the water. Sellana easily could have fallen asleep there had it not been for the bed in the center calling her name.

After soaking until the water grew cold, Sellana rinsed her hair and emptied the tub one last time, snatching a towel off the table next to the tub she bent over and wrapped it around her hair, standing upright and allowing it to hold itself. She grabbed another towel and dried herself off, eyeing the bed the whole time. The thought of missing out on food was a little troublesome, but she was so exhausted that she decided it was worth it, ripped the towel from her hair, and dove naked under the covers; falling asleep in no time.

:::::

Fili waited anxiously as they ate, Bilbo to his right seemed unconcerned at the lack of his niece’s appearance. He could hear Kili and Dwalin at the other table talking about the elfmaids and the others laughing hard about something. Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond were speaking of the swords they’d found in the troll hoard. Most of them were almost done eating yet she still hadn’t shown up. He could feel himself getting more antsy as time passed. Bilbo occasionally leaning over and telling him, “I assure you, Sellana is fine. I imagine she’s either just tired, or is having trouble getting all the warg blood out of her hair.”

“You’re probably right.” Fili nodded, trying desperately not to picture Sellana bathing (and failing miserably). The thoughts grew even worse as he accidentally imagined helping her wash her hair. Suddenly very uncomfortable, Fili hoped no one would notice him shifting in his seat.

He had been drawn to the little hobbit woman when he first laid eyes on her standing in the doorway of Bag End, wide smile and flushed cheeks as she stood behind her uncle. As the evening had worn on and she kept gravitating near him, he had hoped perhaps she felt the same pull. Fili hadn’t been able to stop himself when he watched her skin shift into the smooth black fur of her panther. She had shimmered in the light, his fingers were stroking the back of her head (despite how inappropriate it may have been) before he even knew he had moved forward. The rumble of her purr and the way she had wrapped herself around him had sealed it.

From that moment forward she was always in the back of his mind. He had been ecstatic to hear she was coming with them, and relieved when she told Kili she wasn’t courting anyone. Fili made sure he and his brother were close to her every night, it was for her that he kept an extra watchful eye out. Of course Kili had noticed his brother’s preoccupation with the hobbit woman, he often found ways to get Fili and she together or close to each other. If Fili were otherwise occupied, he’d lay out their sleeping blankets by hers. Fili had an idea that Kili had somehow made it clear to the others that she wasn’t to be messed with, though he couldn’t be sure, nor was he going to ask.

He had watched her spar with Dwalin, learning most techniques quickly. Hair flying around her as she learned to use her nimble hobbit feet to her advantage. When Dwalin had given her the twin daggers, Fili had stepped in and given her pointers on some of the most effective maneuvers for handling twin blades. Reveling in every smile, cheering on every victory, taken with every move she made, dancing as gracefully as her cat around him.

The nights when she couldn’t sleep and wandered away as a panther, sneaking past the guards, to hunt or play, eventually climbing into a tree, she had no idea that he’d often wake up and listen carefully for her. Attempting to have a general idea of where she was without tracking her down immediately. Every morning he’d rise early and take her clothes and a blanket to her. If the others knew they chose not to say anything. A few times he had seen Thorin watching him closely, but he never made mention of it. Fili was utterly helpless in her presence, she disarmed him and gave him more nerves than battle. Her anger with him for putting Bilbo into danger had been crushing, he felt as though he couldn’t breathe when she looked at him so coldly.

When Bofur leapt onto the platform and began singing, Fili could stand it no longer. He grabbed a plate and filled it with food before it could be flung away in the ensuing food fight, and slipped out the door, navigating his way back to the door she had disappeared behind. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking, or if she would even talk to him, as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

No answer came to his rapping. Fili paused for a moment, considering his options and the consequences of his choices, but he was determined to see Sellana, and perhaps she was simply sleeping or out on the balcony. Mind made up, he opened the door and peeked inside, searching for the little hobbit he admired. He could smell her in this room, her unique 2 natured scent so strong. “Sellana?” He called, spotting movement underneath the sheets of the very large bed. “Sellana, I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry.” He tried again, stepping forward slowly. As his eyes slid across the room, he noticed a trail of dirty clothes leading to a bath set up in the corner. The strength of her scent now making sense, the blood and grime of weeks on the road now washed away, no longer masking her, Fili couldn't help but think to himself how much stronger it seemed now than even when they first met. He found himself wondering what he had just gotten himself into. When her head rose up off the pillows and the sheets slid down to reveal pale flesh, Fili’s eyes followed its path down, aching to touch her, thoughts drifting to memories of her black leopard, itching to know if her skin was as soft as her fur.

“Fili?” Sellana’s sleep soft voice drew his attention to her face, eyes squinted in confusion at his presence in her sleeping quarters, her pouty lips parted and turned down ever so slightly at the corners. “What are you doing here?”

His tongue seemed thick in his mouth as he tried to speak, her already intoxicating scent, coupled with the fact that she was naked under the sheets had the blood rushing through his veins. He had often held a blanket up for her to change behind, but he had only ever caught glimpses of  the porcelain skin of her shoulders, or the gentle curve of her breasts as she quickly changed or dressed, trying to be discreet around the group of dwarven men. She was not prude, but nor was she completely comfortable being naked around the company. He swallowed, praying for his tongue to be loosened, “When you didn’t come to dinner I was worried about you. Hobbits don’t miss meals I’ve noticed.” When even in her sleepy state she cocked an eyebrow at his statement, Fili found himself stuttering and flushed, fearful he had just offended her.

But a smile soon took its place on her face, a chuckle sneaking out as she collapsed back down onto her stomach, murmuring around the pillow, “No I suppose they don’t. But I was exhausted. I don’t know how you’re still on your feet.”

Fili grinned, almost a smirk really, as he sauntered up to the bed. “Dwarves have remarkable stamina.” He could see Sellana’s eye slowly opening back up to peer at him, amusement clear even in so small a gesture. “Is that so?”

“Indeed it is. We can go for days, if the need is pressing.” Fili winked, growing warm with the innuendo and flirtation.

Sellana turned and sat up to face him, Fili’s eyes widened to nearly the size of saucers at the vision he was now presented with. Her long curly hair, such a deep red it was almost black, covered her nipples but did nothing to hide the fullness nor shape of her breasts. The smell of her arousal mingled with his own. A sly smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth, “I have a pressing need.”

“I can fill it.” Fili couldn’t have stopped the words from leaving his mouth if he tried. She was stunning as she sat there before him. Her animosity forgotten, his sins forgiven. He wanted nothing more than to strip and lay himself over her, lavish her body with attention. He risked a step forward as she smiled cheekily at him.

“I’m sure you can,” His heart stopped with her words, “If you hand me that plate of food, I am starving.”

All of the air in Fili’s lungs just seemed to evaporate and he wanted to crawl into the floor. She wasn’t interested in him truly, just the food. “Of course.” He crossed the last few steps to the bed and handed her the plate. “I’ll, just… Uhm… Get back to the rest of the company.”

“Aren’t you gonna stay a bit longer?” Sellana’s disappointed words and odor had him turning back around. “I’ll stay as long as you’d like me to.” Fili smiled at her, Sellana’s answering grin had him shaking off the urge to just gather her up in his arms and kiss her. He was broken out of his reverie when she patted the bed beside her, wordlessly inviting him to sit down.

“Thank you Fili.” Sellana thanked the dwarf, “I know I’ve been a bitch to you since the troll incident, and while I will say if you ever put my uncle in harm’s way like that again you just may wake up missing your beard and those handsome little mustache braids of yours, I wanted you to know that I really have forgiven you.”

Her change of heart at his blunder had Fili forgetting (almost) the fact that she was naked next to him, and instead marvelling at her (seemingly) easy forgiveness. “Why?”

“Being mauled by a warg, and then chased by an orc hunting pack, has put me in a more accepting frame of mind. I realize that your intent wasn’t to hurt him. Do I still think you and your brother are a couple of fucking idiots? I’d be stupid not to.” Fili tried to look offended, but knew her statement was meant in jest, and instead just found himself chuckling at her bluntness. “But we’re safe now, for the time being. And I don’t want to be at odds with you for the rest of the journey.”

“I hope you’re never mad at us again to be honest. You’re absolutely terrifying when you're angry. Even the others were scared to get to close.” Fili’s words brought a small, almost shy smile to her lips.

She shrugged and stuffed some food in her mouth, stalling for time before replying, “That’s probably a good thing in a company where all the others are tough warrior men, that the only female has the power to scare the shit out of all of them just by getting angry.” The thought of being so scary to everyone seemed to tickle her funny bone, and she began giggling. Fili watched with rapt attention as she soon was laughing so hard she snorted. Sellana’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment as she covered her mouth with a slender hand. Fili fell back onto the pillows behind him, laughing so hard he could barely breath. When he began pulling himself back together, he made the mistake of glancing at the still red cheeks of the hobbit and began laughing even harder.

His merriment was cut short this time as he fell to the floor, having been pushed off the bed. Fili stared up at Sellana in shock as she glared at him, trying to hide a smile. “I think it’s time for you to leave Fili. If all you’re gonna do is make fun of me I’d rather just eat in peace.” She sniffed.

A smile played across his lips, “That doesn’t have to be all I do to you…” He suggested, voice low and full of promise.

“Out. Fili.” Sellana ordered, pointing to the door.

Fili sighed as he backed up, wanting to use every last second to take in the sight before him. For the vision she presented him with would fill his every fantasy for many nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me? You thought there was gonna be smut didn't you? I did. At first anyways. Then it just kinda... did what it wanted. Anyways...
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, concerns... Ideas, thoughts, hopes for what (or how, things) will happen!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just... Let the chapter speak for itself. But there MAY or may not be smut... Also, I edited Chapter 5. Nothing big, just adding a few things to make this chapter feel... uhm... less out of nowhere?

As the door shut behind him, Sellana threw herself backwards onto her pillows, narrowly avoiding smashing her skull on the headboard behind her. She blushed as she remembered her own boldness. She wasn’t entirely sure what had come over her at the sight of the blond dwarf. But she had wanted to drag him into bed with her and kiss him until neither could breathe. She’d wanted to feel his hands running over, to run her own over him. She’d even been working towards it until she embarrassed herself and chickened out.

 

The look on Fili’s face each time he saw a bit more skin had made her daring, to the point where she revealed nearly everything. And his eyes had made everything worthwhile. He’d tried to hide it, tried to be honorable, but Sellana had seen the lust in his eyes. She’d always ignored previous advances made by several others, but she had flirted back with Fili. Sellana had found herself luring him in, ever closer. Looking back she could hardly believe how far she’d taken it. And she had enjoyed every second of it.

 

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat up to move the empty plate to her bedside table, glancing around the room as she did so Sellana noticed the mess she had made on her mad dash to the bathroom. Deciding she may as well pick up her things and blow out the numerous candles lit around the room, Sellana stood up and felt a cramp start in her abdomen. Rubbing her stomach as she made her way around the room, she grumbled at the pain running from the orcs was causing her even now.

 

After blowing out the last candle and crawling into bed, Sellana curled into a ball in hopes of easing the cramps and made up her mind that if by morning the cramping hadn’t subsided she’d pay Lord Elrond a visit. His healing abilities were well known even in the Shire, and she hoped his hospitality would extend to easing her cramps as well.

 

:::::

 

Next morning after breakfast, Bilbo nibbled on a biscuit and watched as the dwarves gambled about in their shifted forms, roughhousing and just barely avoiding bloodshed time and again. Many of the dwarves shifted into giant boars, Dwalin the largest among them, a few took on the shapes of large rams with even larger curved horns. The Ri brothers took on vaguely mannish shapes, but completely furred aside from faces, hands, and feet, with much thicker brows and far heavier muscled. Dori’s was large and black, with silver down his back, whereas the 2 younger siblings were covered in their signature orange hair.

 

Kili had managed to taunt or cajole Thorin into sparring with him in their wolven forms, while Fili refrained from shifting to shout insults at brother and uncle.

 

The bedlam created by the 13 dwarves was doing a remarkable job keeping the elves far from the clearing they had staked out as their own. Bilbo was quite enjoying not having to take part in it and being able to watch from the sidelines, until a very familiar maned wolf streaked past him into the fray.

 

“Sellana get back here!” Bilbo yelled at his niece. “This is not respectable at all!”

 

His niece’s high pitched canine cackle carried back to him, reminding him that nothing they’d done since the moment they had agreed to follow Thorin had been respectable. And with that realization, Bilbo decided he just might enjoy becoming part of the mayhem. Stripping off his own clothes and hiding them under a bush lest troublemakers attempt to play a prank on him, a second maned wolf joined the fray.

 

:::::

 

Sellana yipped in excitement as Bilbo ran towards her. Joy filling her at the prospect of a good game of chase, she decided she needed two more to make it perfect. A quick sniff and she weaved her way through the company, long legs and tail lending her speed and balance, until she found her intended targets. Eyes on the prize, Sellana carefully observed Thorin and Kili as she approached. Kili’s back was to her, “Perfect,” she thought to herself. Picking up speed as she neared, and using a move she had long ago perfected on Frodo, Sellana launched herself at Kili and sent him rolling end over end on impact.

 

Kili, Thorin, and Bilbo were frozen for just a moment in shock, long enough for Sellana to swing around and bite Thorin’s tail with a quick yank as she raced by. This seemed to pull the three stunned wolves out of their shock and into action as they all whipped around and began chasing her through the company; Fili’s laughter, as he laid on the ground in tears, followed all four canines on their mad dash through the clearing.

 

Kili and Thorin growled low as they chased Sellana and Bilbo through the clearing. For while the dwarven wolves were larger and stockier, the Maned Wolves of the two hobbits were slimmer and quicker. The dwarves around them began to take notice and halted in their own cavorting to enjoy the spectacle their king and prince were making of themselves in their attempts to outmaneuver the sly pair Bilbo and Sellana were proving themselves to be. At one point, as Fili shouted encouragements to both sides and the company roared in approval, Thorin managed to catch Bilbo (with a little help from Bifur) and pin him down. Kili was not as successful in his attempts to catch Bilbo’s niece. She thwarted every effort he made, and outwitted the efforts of those attempting to assist the youngest prince. With one last mad dash, Kili managing to gain on the tired hobbit, Sellana raced for the trees and pushed with all her might off the ground, shifting mid-flight to her second form. Her Leopard easily catching hold and gripping tightly to the trunk high above Kili’s head; quickly climbing higher and perching herself on a branch above his head, a feline smirk settled upon her features.

 

“That’s cheating!” Kili yelled, the moment his shift back to dwarf was complete. She chuffed in amusement at the naked dwarf storming beneath her spewing angry threats up to the branch upon which she rested.

 

“Kili!” Thorin’s thunderous bark interrupted. “Calm yourself and act like the Prince you were raised to be.”

 

Thorin’s reprimand stopped poor Kili in his tracks. Red embarrassment creeping up his chest and neck to his cheeks as he twisted to see his uncle. The Company, still chortling at the sight of their Prince, broke into gales of laughter at the sight of their King straddling their poor burglar, naked. Bilbo was quite thankful to still be shifted, as he knew his human face would be even redder than his fur at being caught in his current predicament.

 

When Thorin finally realized the source of his companions merriment, he huffed and grumbled, covering his sudden shyness towards the adorable little burglar fox _(“Wolf.”_ Thorin mentally corrected himself.) with gruff annoyance before stalking away to find his clothing. Bilbo quickly dashed to his own clothing, not even bothering to change there, merely carrying it in his mouth back to his room. Meaning to hide the rest of the day (or at least until second breakfast).

 

The company began to disperse, as much of the entertainment seemed to be done and over with. No one noticed Fili slipping out of his clothing and shifting to his feline form, a large golden lion, with a mane just as magnificent and golden as the hair upon his dwarven head. Fili stalked silently in a wide circle around the tree in which his intended target rested. Sellana laid comfortably upon the tree branch, the end of her tail twitching in contentment; the odor from the dwarrow blending together in a familiar mishmash, slowly fading as family groups began to make their way out of the meadow.

 

Fili’s grey eyes tracked each movement, no matter how small, the scent of her and her alone filling his nostrils, stronger even than it had been the previous night. When Sellana’s head whipped around, eyes instantly finding him and connecting with his own, he watched her chest expand and draw in a deep breath, nose twitching.

 

:::::

 

Sellana lay upon her branch, happily taking in the sights and smells of Rivendell in this particular clearing. Cramps still ached deep in her abdomen, though they had eased slightly in the clearing in the presence of the dwarrow. A particularly nasty cramp had her drawing in a breath just as the smell of Fili rolled over her, far more powerful than ever. She couldn’t help but whip around, instantly picking out his beautiful cat crouched between the trees. She felt heat build as their eyes met. The pain from the next cramp nearly knocked her off the branch she rested upon.

 

The intoxicating aroma emanating from Fili built as he came forward, concern etched in his feline features at the pain now infiltrating her otherworldly scent.

 

Instinctively, Sellana jumped from her branch, itching to be closer to the lion. Padding forward, Fili rubbed his large head and face against hers. With his touch, her pain momentarily subsided and she pressed herself against him, breathing deeply in his scent, usually so mellow, now deeper and richer than ever. Revelling in each other’s scents, the 2 cats wound around one another. As Fili placed his chin on top of her head again, Sellana arched into him and slid forward until his chin was resting on her hips and her tail curled around his head. As her arousal grew and the smell of his own interest filled her nose and lungs, the realization of what was happening finally struck her, and their interactions since the night before became clear.

 

Glancing around she was glad to discover that they were (thankfully) alone. She didn’t let her mind linger on whether that was before or after the pungent aroma of their arousal took over the clearing.

 

Fili noticed her sudden distraction and tilted his head questioningly at her. Making up her mind she pulled away from him, keeping her tail still curled around his head, she motioned for him to follow her. She could sense the questions he must have, quickening her pace, Sellana led him to the bedroom she had been given. Shutting the door behind them, Sellana picked up her pack and moved to the screen by her bathtub. Quickly, she shifted to her hobbit form and got dressed. Stepping out from behind the screen she addressed the lion lounging upon her bed, “I need to speak to a healer, but I need you to be here when I get back. It would be easier if you were in your dwarven form, as I have something I need to discuss with you when I get back. Hopefully, it won’t take me very long. Will you be here when I return?”

Fili’s grey eyes bored into her green ones as he nodded his understanding. When she stepped from the room, he searched for something he could wear without being completely naked for their discussion. Ruling out any of Sellana’s trousers, as they clearly weren’t made to accommodate a male, let alone a dwarven male, he shifted and checked the wardrobe tucked in a corner near the door. Luckily, there were several pieces of clothing within, including a few robes meant for shorter guests, pulling on a thicker robe, he hoped it would help to hide his raging erection; as it was rather distracting, and Sellana had sounded very serious (and a touch nervous). Satisfied that he was covered, Fili sat back down on the bed and eagerly awaited Sellana’s return.

 

:::::

 

Sellana hurried through the halls, anxious to get back to business with Fili, praying he’d react well to the information she needed to share with him; knowing she needed to make certain preparations before returning to him. Finally finding an elf, she practically begged him to take her to a healer. Sensing the hobbit’s urgency, the elf led her to Lord Elrond himself.

 

“The hobbit requested an audience with a healer, my Lord. I thought it best to bring our guest to see you.” The elf informed him.

 

“Thank you, Glorfindel. I will take care of our guest from here.” Lord Elrond addressed the elf, before closing the door behind him and turning to the hobbit, “Mistress Sellana, how can I be of assistance to you?”

 

Sellana swallowed down her embarrassment, reminding herself that what was happening was perfectly natural and that Elrond was a healer and had probably dealt with many situations such as her own. “Thank you so much, Lord Elrond. I did not mean to disturb you, but I must ask you first, do you know much about the ways of hobbits, specifically pertaining to our… Erm, marriages?”

 

“I am aware of what occurs during the process,” Elrond told her. “Have you… Found a suitable husband?” He queried gently.

 

At her nod, Elrond smiled, “Congratulations are in order then, but I don’t quite understand why you’re here.”

 

“You’re aware of what happens, and that I need to complete this soon, or else leave and never see him. I still need to explain to him what’s happening, but before I do, I was hoping you’d know or have a way to…” Sellana’s face grew quite red at what she needed to say and stumbled over her words before finally blurting out “I can’t get pregnant right now and need a way to prevent it.”

 

Elrond was very careful to maintain a neutral expression, seeing the discomfort the poor hobbit was enduring having to ask for help with the matter. “Give me just a moment, the item I need I don’t keep here in my room. But do not worry and do not be embarrassed, I will only be gone a moment.”

 

Sellana nodded gratefully, waiting, albeit impatiently, for his return as the cramps had started to ache again without Fili near.

 

Thankfully, the healer returned in less than 5 minutes. “Wear this. The fae marry differently than hobbits, so for ourselves, we use an herb. But, in your situation, this charm is a better option since you will be on the road, and is more suited to a shifter’s lifestyle. As long as you wear it you will not conceive, and it also works while shifted as it will not break, and through some Maiar magic, even if you shift while clothed, anything you were wearing before the shift, will appear back on your body when you shift back into your hobbit form if you were wearing the charm. Also, it can only be taken off by you.”

 

Sellana stared at the necklace in awe, so grateful to the elf lord for what he offered, “How does that even work?”

 

“If you want specifics you can question Gandalf, as he makes the charms and leaves them with us to distribute as we see fit.” Lord Elrond replied.

 

“Thank you so much! And I may even thank Gandalf later.” Sellana hugged the elf.

 

“You’re welcome my dear, now go. I’m sure those cramps are quite uncomfortable right now.” Lord Elrond opened the door for her, “Do you know your way back to your room from here?”

 

Sellana nodded and thanked him again as she hurried away, slipping the necklace on as she went.

 

Elrond couldn’t help but shake his head in wry amusement, wondering how long the dwarrow would be occupying his halls, knowing that hobbit ‘marriages’ could sometimes last for up to a week.

 

:::::

 

Fili nearly jumped out of bed when the door finally opened and Sellana stepped inside, her powerful scent instantly causing him to harden again. He smiled at her, and when her lips answered in kind, his smile widened. He’d had time to think and cool down, and had come to a realization of his own regarding the beautiful little hobbit woman.

 

“I’m so glad you’re still here.” Sellana told him.

 

“You’d be hard pressed to get rid of me right now. I had to hold myself back from following you.” Fili answered honestly.

 

Sellana joined him on the bed, settling in against him, sighing as his arm reached around her and the cramps dulled.

 

“I have a lot to tell you, it’s important information about hobbits that you need to know before this goes any further.”

 

Fili ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke, and responded, “Then please tell me, as I’m eager for this to become more.”

 

Soothed by his words, Sellana began to explain, “When a hobbit female finds a suitable mate, or life partner, and is in a safe setting, she’ll go into heat. It starts with extreme exhaustion and cramping. I was far more tired than anyone else last night, and I’ve been experiencing cramps since last night as well, until you touch me, in which case they subside.”

 

Fili nodded along at her explanation, taking it all in, feeling quite elated at her use of the term life partner. “I’m guessing there’s still more to tell me?”

 

She nodded, “There are 2 ways to stop the heat, one of them being to have sex, which will complete the mating and tie our lives’ to each other.”

 

“Tie our lives’ together?” Fili asked for clarification.

 

“If one dies the other follows. I’ve also heard that couple’s age together. So that one doesn’t die of old age before the other.” Sellana explained.

 

Fili felt the gravity of what she was telling him. This was a lot to explain to someone outside your own culture, rather than growing up knowing it for yourself. “I’m very interested in all that you’ve told me, and find myself deciding I should also tell you about dwarven culture as far this sort of thing goes.”

 

When she turned her head up to watch his face he explained, “Dwarves believe there is only one being out there for us. Many simply refer to this person as their One, what I have heard it referred to in other cultures would be a ‘soulmate’. Unlike with hobbits, our females don’t go into any sort of heat, and our lives aren’t tied together like yours are after sex, but few dwarrow can continue living after their One dies. Essentially they die of a broken heart. Some dwarrow just know the moment they meet their One, but more often than not they say that they were drawn to them, an overwhelming attraction that becomes far stronger than anything ever before.”

 

Sellana was quiet as she processed this new knowledge, hopeful.

 

“I believe that I have found my One. You.” Fili blurted out, silently praying to Mahal.

 

Fili could smell her joy as she sat up and turned to kiss him, working her fingers into his hair and pulling him in close. Deepening their kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist, fingers digging into the skin on her back. His lips parted and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, reveling in the feeling of his tongue against her own. Straddling his waist, she ground down onto his lap reflexively, moaning into his mouth as she felt his hard cock through their clothing.

 

Pulling back at her moan, Fili had to ask, “You mentioned there were two ways to end the heat, but only told me of one.”

 

“I know,” Sellana told him as he kissed, licked, and bit her neck. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured. The only other way to end the heat would have been for me to leave and not see you again. I would have had to endure the cramping for another week, but if I were to see you again before another suitable mate was met, I’d go back into heat. Staying around you, eventually, we’d cave and complete the bond. It doesn’t happen that way often, but with you not being of my race I had no way to know if you’d accept the bond.”

 

Fili pulled back to look into her face as she finished explaining. “I appreciate your concern with not pressuring me into consenting, but I assure you, the arrangement sounds heavenly to me. I am grateful to know that our lives will be tied together and I won’t have to spend possibly hundreds of years without you since you’ll age at the pace of a dwarf. And I am _quite_ eager to consummate the bond.” This last sentence punctuated being punctuated by him grinding his rock hard cock against her clit, sending spikes of pleasure throughout her.

 

Satisfied that Fili understood the consequences of mating with her, Sellana yanked off her shirt, careful to keep the necklace charm in place. Fili’s eyes were sparking with lust as his hands trailed up her body to cup her breasts, squeezing them just past gently. Watching her face carefully, silently giving her permission to change her mind if she wished, Fili leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, groaning at the taste and softness of her skin.

 

As her head momentarily fell back and he felt her fingers work into his hair, holding him in place, Fili’s eyes fell to her other nipple, so lonely and left out. Almost shyly, he moved his fingers where it held her breast, to gently squeeze the nipple itself. At her gasp, he glanced up to find her intently watching him, her chest practically heaving as he sucked and bit at one nipple and rolled the other. When he gently flicked it, her mouth dropped open in surprise. Fili tried it again and was rewarded, as it had her grinding down against him. Finding himself eager to please her even more, Fili wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, quickly but gently flipping them so that his beautiful lover was lying beneath him on the bed. The change of position allowed Sellana to push the robe off of his shoulders, hoping he’d get the hint.

 

Not being an idiot, Fili quickly complied and pulled the robe off, tossing it to the side off the bed. Fili felt no need to be shy with his One. Propping himself up on one elbow, he allowed his weight to settle on top of her as he kissed her deeply again, the other hand gripping her hip hard enough to bruise.

 

Sellana delighted in the attention being poured upon her by the handsome dwarf. It was as though he couldn’t taste enough of her. His lips traveled from her lips to her neck, to her breasts, and back again. She had never felt anything so good as this before, and she wanted more. Grinding up onto his exposed cock, she realized the robe had hidden how big the dwarf really was. If she hadn’t been so aroused and desperate she may have been daunted by the first sight of it, but at the moment she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. Feeling bold and wanting herself, she grabbed the hand gripping her waist and moved it onto her trousers, undoing the buttons herself.

 

Pushing himself up, Fili watched her face as he slid her pants down her legs and over her large hobbit feet before those joined his robe and her shirt on the floor. He was amused to discover she hadn’t bothered with underwear before running out earlier. Which reminded him, “Why’d you leave earlier?”

 

“Needed a contraceptive. Getting pregnant practically at the start of this quest would be horrible.” Sellana explained, even as she lay there completely naked but for the charm around her neck.

 

“So sure I’d agree to all this were you?” Fili joked as he ran his hands up the inside of her legs, resting them were her legs connected to her pelvis.

 

“Not exactly, but I didn’t want to have to stop in the middle of this if you _did_ say yes.” Sellana hissed as his thumb brushed over her lips and clit.

 

“I’m assuming you got something?”

 

Sellana touched the necklace, “It’s charmed, it’ll even work in my shifted forms. Don’t ask me how; Elrond told me Gandalf made them.”

 

“The mechanics of it don’t matter so long as it works.” Fili murmured as he licked his lips, staring at the wetness of her pussy, wondering if she’d mind if he tasted it.

 

Deciding to just go for it, he scooted down and licked, taking the same path his thumb had moments ago. As her body rocked up and a whimper escaped her, Fili breathed deeply in the scent of such concentrated arousal and licked her again. Focusing on her clit, Fili worked his tongue, finding a rhythm she clearly liked, time flying by. Gasps and moans were music to his ears as he pleasured her. With a quiet cry sounding more like a sob, Sellana came, legs quivering and spasms rocking her body against his mouth. Longing to feel her, he inserted a finger, her walls clenching around him and her cry climbing to a higher pitch. He looked up to be sure he hadn’t hurt her, even though he had smelled no pain. Satisfied by the bliss on her face, he continued working his tongue against her as he gently moved his finger in and out of her.

 

“More.” Her quiet plea met his ears, and he dutifully inserted a second finger in and moved them a bit harder. “Oh Yavanna yes!”

 

Fili could hold out no longer, “May I please enter you?” His voice husky with desire.

 

“Oh please do!” Sellana begged as he kneeled up, stroking his throbbing cock.

 

Positioning himself over her and against her entrance, he rubbed himself against her entrance, slicking himself up in her juices. Gasping at the feeling of her, Fili slowly pushed into Sellana, the tightness of her gripping him, wrapping him inch by inch within the incredible heat. With a quivering groan, he bottomed out. Sellana was in shock by the mix of pain and pleasure having his cock buried inside her wrought. Fili stayed still, eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, mustache braids and hair hanging down around her. After giving him (alright, and herself) a moment to grow accustomed to the new sensation, Sellana rolled her hips down and back up. Practically punching a breath from Fili. The two of them desperate for more, Fili began to thrust into her. As it became clear how much she enjoyed it, Fili’s thrusts became harder and faster. Fili quickly discovered that he could control the thrusts and angle by holding her hips.

 

As he adjusted the angle of his thrusts, Sellana clenched even tighter and let out a cry. Having hit a spot that felt just as good for him as it clearly did for her, Fili hit that spot over and over again until Sellana came again, the walls of her vagina fluttering as they clenched and unclenched around him. It was only a few moments more until he felt that tightening in his gut and he leaned over her, mouth pressed to her neck until he came as well, spilling into her with a cry. His teeth latched onto her neck where it joined her shoulder and bit down, the lion within him roaring approval in his head.

 

Sellana’s whimper met his ears, although if she whimpered in pain or pleasure he could not tell. Intending to pull away, he was stopped by her whispered, “Wait.”

 

She pushed the hair away from his neck, and with him still latched on, cock still pulsing inside of her, Sellana bit down on his own neck. A very strange feeling washed over him as her teeth broke his skin. He felt as though his soul reached out for hers, and hers reached back for his, until they twined together, much like their tails would wrap around the other were they in feline form. As it snapped into place and Sellana removed her teeth from his neck, Fili was sure he could feel her contentment, almost as though it were his own, simmering within his chest.

 

Sellana felt confusion that was not her own, gnawing at her stomach. “Can… Can you feel my emotions?”

 

“I think so. You didn’t tell me about this.” Fili said, trying not to sound as though he were accusing her.

 

“I didn’t know. No one ever mentioned it, at least not that I can remember.” Sellana apologized.

 

Fili could feel her sincerity. “It’s alright. I don’t mind. I actually quite like it. Besides, maybe it’s because your mate is a dwarf, instead of a hobbit.” Fili rolled onto his back and pulled her into his chest.

 

“That’s quite possible, I don’t know of any hobbit mating with a dwarf before.” Sellana lay happily in his embrace for a few moments, before extracting herself to visit the en suite toilet. Fili groaned as she moved away, but happily watched the sway of her hips and butt as she walked. Feeling his eyes upon her she couldn’t help but laugh to herself.

 

Bathroom visit concluded, she joined her new husband in bed, and curled up with his furnace-like warmth, before her heat would demand another round. Had she mentioned how long the heat would last when she explained it to Fili?

 

“Fili.”

 

“Yes?” He mumbled, clearly half asleep.

 

“Did I mention that we’re going to be doing it a lot over the next few days, possibly up to a week before my heat abates?”

 

“NO!” Fili was definitely awake now.

 

“Oh. Well… We’re going to be doing it pretty frequently for a while. You should probably get some sleep. We’ll get food when we wake up. After we have sex again of course.” Sellana couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Uh. Ok. Got it.” Fili couldn’t help but worry that he wouldn’t be able to live up to tonight by the end of this.

 

“It’s alright, Fili. Just hold me and we’ll both be asleep soon.” Sellana kissed him gently and rolled onto her side, using his arm as a pillow. Pulling her against his chest, Fili found it really was quite easy to fall asleep after all, with his One resting against him. He only had a few wakeful moments to marvel and thank Mahal and Yavanna for crafting such a wonderful union between them.


End file.
